My Daughter's Keeper
by Power Master
Summary: Based on Digimon Adventure Episode 48 & 49, Nyx and Iris Heart Shield caught sickness, Ben, Flare Tiger, Rainbow Dash, Dragon Kick and Tailtech raced through Android City of Dark Mystic Realm to find the cure, leaving Fluttershy, Jade, Spike, Scootaloo and Blaze Leo behind to look after them at the abandoned house of Android City.
1. Terminate Virus

**Chapter 1: Terminate Virus**

Ponyville was in their usual business; marketing and sellings, playing the games, storing some supplies and constructing the buildings. At the Rainbow Friendship Kingdom's Library, Twilight Sparkle was studying on the genealogy on the writing table. One book after another, Twilight wrote it down on her notes.

Ben entered the library, spotted Twilight near to her writing table; writing on it. He approached to her, taking a glance on the notes. She wrote it down about Princess Celestia and Princess Luna's family tree. Ben whistled gently, startled Twilight. She turned and glared at him, who whistled innocently.

Twilight groaned lightly, "Honestly, Ben." She turned and levitated the book up. She turned and put it on the book shelf. She continued, "The last thing I want was some Pinkie Pie's Random Attack."

Ben chuckled lightly, "Of course. What are you up to?"

Twilight returned to her working desk, writing it down, "Just studying on your family's genealogy."

"Seriously?"

"Yup. Every since we learn the truth of your connection to your mother and your father, and especially your half-sister, I became so obsessed in learning about it. And what about you? Do you have something to do?"

"Well, I have something to do? But is it more work to do?"

Twilight breathed lightly, "Sorry, Ben. I tried to shorten it, but Princess Celestia sent more of genealogy works for me to study. I really want to know more about. I was so curious if I was related to Twilight the First and some of my friends. I just can't wait."

Ben breathed lightly, understanding Twilight's doing, "I understand. Besides, you're not the only one who has to do your own work. Rarity got her fashion works. Applejack has her farm. Pinkie Pie has some party to deal with, going to town-by-town with Brian and Cheese. No worries." Ben picked a brown book from the near shelf to him. He took it and placed it on his saddlebag, "Besides, I'm taking Nyx and Spike out."

"Huh? To where, Ben?"

"I'm heading out with Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Scootaloo for a journey with Dragon Kick, Jade and Tailtech. We're going to Amazebra."

"Another territory of Zebra?"

"That's the one. We're doing some archaeology work. I really wish to go with you. But... you know..."

Ben smiled, "I understand. But I will see you soon." He turned and exited the library. Before going out, he turned and glanced at Twilight, "I'll bring some souvenirs."

Twilight smiled, approached to Ben while giving him a kiss, "A good one, please."

Ben smiled. He turned exited out.

* * *

On the outside of Rainbow Friendship Kingdom's, Ben exited out from the castle, meeting with Nyx, Spike, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Scootaloo, Dragon Kick, Jade and Tailtech.

Ben smiled, "Is everypony ready for the adventure?"

Spike smiled, "Yup, we are ready."

"All set to go," Tailtech held his GPS device on his wrist up, "If we're lost, we can used this to get out of the mess."

Nyx smiled, "Not to mention, we're waiting for Flare Tiger and her two children."

"Like now, partner?" The southern voice asked happily. Ben and his friends turned and found Flare Tiger, Blaze Leo and Iris Heart Shield came towards them. She smiled, "Ready to go, partners."

Iris Heart Shield giggled happily, bounced around her family and friends, "Alright! It's adventure time! I can't wait to try it."

Blaze Leo smiled happily, looking at Jade in both love and interest. Jade gave him a wink. Blaze Leo had his mouth drooling, "Yeah... I can't wait..."

Jade smiled, "In that case, let's get going."

Rainbow whistled happily, flying to the sky, shouted out loud: "Oh yeah! Daring Do's partner is independent adventurer! I can't wait to find out about the artifact we're going to find. I'm gonna show it to Daring Do about it!"

Scootaloo bounced happily, "You said it, Rainbow Dash!"

"Yeah... That's nice," commented Fluttershy.

Annoyed by Rainbow Dash's enthusiasm, Dragon Kick had his eyes rolled over before he shook his head. He turned to the front, "Alright then, everypony, let's head off!"

* * *

Many days, about seven days, had passed...

Ben and his friends had ventured and journeyed across through the wild jungle and forests of Everfree Forest, the desert and then to Tenochtitlan Bastion. It was where they had keep on running away from Ahuizotl and his gang when Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo, again stolen his goods; making them ran away.

On the late afternoon, entering the borders of Amazebra; home yet jungle place for a group of zebras, Ben and his friends entered the hallway of jungle trees and bushes. They all looked tired and sleepy for travelling across the jungle world. Everyone looked tired and exhausted from walking and journeying across the land of desert and jungle. They sat down near to the shades of the trees. They rested down.

Spike breathed continuously and tirelessly, "Man, travelling across to Amazebra is very tough. I really need some vacation."

"Spike, it is our vacation if you hadn't notice it," said Scootaloo in annoyance.

Dragon Kick sighed, sitting near to the tree, "Let's rest here for a moment. And then we'll head off to the Amazebra. I just can't wait to find out more about the artifact we're going to find."

Blaze Leo and Jade were talking bout their relatives. Rainbow Dash slept on the branches. Fluttershy grabbed some fruits; apples, grapes, kiwis and strawberries to her friends for eating. Tailtech headed out for recon, in searching the way to Amazebra. Dragon Kick, Ben and Flare Tiger were discussing about their travelling as well. Scootaloo and Spike were sleeping as well.

Nyx and Iris Heart Shield asked their parents of exploring out for the moment. Reluctant and concern Ben and Flare Tiger had, yet they knew that they were growing up girls and they can handle it very well without them, and especially Nyx, who has special ability in becoming Battle Form and Gravity. Thus, they allowed their fillies to go. Nyx and Iris Heart Shield headed out for a walk, finding of what they were looking for.

For passed of minutes, Nyx and Iris Heart Shield felt very tired and exhausted from journeying across the jungle forests. Their bodies sweated out very much, and they can feel the sun burning on their furs or skins. They wore the mask of drought, feeling like they need something to heal them up and going. They had forgotten in bringing the bottle with them.

They looked around, hoping to find of what they were looking for. They turned to their left, found the purplish lake in front of them. They approached it. They stared at it with curious and wondrous.

"What is this?" Nyx asked.

Iris Heart Shield shrugged, "I don't know... I never seen this before in my life. Is this grape juice lake?"

"I think so. From the looks of it."

"Should we drink it? I feel very thirsty and tired."

"I don't know. Grape juice for a lake, it's kinda weird and strange..."

"Well, ever think about of how strange to have a Fruit Bat?"

Nyx thought for the moment. She sighed lightly, knew Iris Heart Shield was right about it. There things had yet to understand, and especially weird stuffs such as Pinkie Pie, Fruit Bats and many more such creatures or things they have yet encountered.

"I guess you're right. Come on, let's drink it up." said Nyx.

"Okay," agreed Iris Heart Shield.

Nyx and Iris Heart Shield lowered their heads down, taking some sips from the mysterious purplish lake's water slowly and gently. For a moment, they breathed out loud for the air to absorb. They breathed lightly. That was tasty and good as the grape juice. Nyx levitated the test tube, and scope the water up, hoping to get the good testing on it and she was right about it.

Nyx and Iris Heart Shield turned to their backs, heading straight back to their groups.

On the purplish lake, there was a metallic can on it. It shown a metallic skull pony with circle on it. What was that about?

* * *

Their resting was over. Ben and his friends continued their journey on the long road of street on the desert. The sky was clear and beautiful. The sun glowed brightly like the heaven. Everyone looked good and healthy. Nyx and Iris Heart Shield looked up on the sky, looking at the glaring sun, blinded their eyes. It was making them dizzy.

Their hearts were beating hard and quick. Their bodies sweated off. They can feel heats. Not from the sun, but within their bodies. They faces glowed in reddish than just a blush. They coughed out for three times.

Ben and his friends continued walking while looking on the beauty of the world. Nyx and Iris Heart Shield continued coughing for three times again. Their walking became weaker and slowly like they were about to fall. Ben and his friends continued walking and heading to the front. Nyx and Iris Heart Shield gave another coughing again. Slowly yet weaker than before, they both tripped by the small peddle. They fell to the ground hard, moaned painfully and sickly.

Spike and Blaze Leo took a glance on their backs. They gasped in shock.

**"NYX!"** Spike cried.

**"IRIS!"** Blaze Leo shouted.

Ben and Flare Tiger turned to their backs. They gasped in shock and fear, looking at the sights of their children. They, Blaze Leo and Spike quickly approached to both Nyx and Iris Heart Shield. Dragon Kick, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Scootaloo, Tailtech and Jade turned and saw the shocking sights. They quickly approached to both Nyx and Iris Heart Shield.

* * *

Ben and his friends looked for the shades. They found the jungle forest, and placed both Nyx and Iris Heart Shield under the shades. Fluttershy placed her hoof on Nyx's and Iris Heart Shield's foreheads, checking on their fever. She felt their foreheads burning.

"Oh my god!" Fluttershy exclaimed in shock, "They had high fever! They have to stay out of the sun for a while."

Nyx and Iris Heart Shield looked sick and pain, leaving both Spike and Blaze Leo showed concern and feared about their sister's healthy state.

"Here's one thing I don't get," said Rainbow Dash, "How the heck did they get sick in the first place?!"

"Yeah. Both Iris Heart Shield and Nyx were healthy!" Scootaloo agreed.

Ben and Flare Tiger approached to their children, looking both feared and concern at them.

"Nyx, how did you get sickness?" Ben asked in concern and worry.

Flare Tiger nodded her head, "Did you eat, drink or touch something when travelling around for a while?"

Nyx nodded her head, pointed at the saddlebag. Ben turned and took something out from the saddlebag. He found the purplish water within the test tube. He turned and approached to Nyx and Iris Heart Shield.

"Nyx, what is this?" Ben asked in concern. "Where did you get it from?"

Nyx coughed a bit, yet painfully, "That's from the lake. We were so thirsty."

Iris Heart Shield nodded sickly, "We forgot to bring our bottle."

Tailtech turned to both Ben and Flare Tiger. He spotted the purplish water test tube. He gasped in shock and scared. He quickly swiped and grabbed it. He stared at it like it was a ghost to him.

"Taily?" Flare Tiger asked in concern.

"What's wrong?" asked Ben.

Tailtech panted in feared and concern, feeling his hoof shaken, as well as the test tube. Ben and Flare Tiger shown their concern and worry looks.

* * *

**_Flashback:_**

_Tailtech the young fox-pony shivered in fear, crying and sobbing in despair and sadness. Dragon Hope held Tailtech to him tightly. Both Tailtech and Dragon Hope watched from the window screen where doctors and medics were working and checking on two fox-ponies. Two fox-ponies screamed in pain like they had something in their bodies. They continued screaming in pain and agony._

_Tailtech cried in pain and despair, turned and held Dragon Hope's chest hard. Covering his eyes on the chest and covered his ears with hooves, he was unable to watch and heard two fox ponies' screaming._

**_Flashback Ends:_**

* * *

**"WHAT?!"** Ben and Flare Tiger asked in shock and fear.

Tailtech had both Ben and Flare Tiger in having private discussion from others, hoping not to frightened his friends, and especially the young fillies and colts.

Tailtech nodded, "Yes. What Nyx and Iris Heart Shield drank was Terminate Virus."

Ben and Flare Tiger looked shock and concern. Tailtech continued.

"Terminate Virus or known as T-Virus is the very lethal and powerful biology weapon, invented by the most dangerous, lethal and cruel Demon General: Machine Dragoon. It destroyed thousands of lives when making a contact with it by touching, feeling, eating, drinking and tasting it. Once you had them in, you will die for 30 minutes."

**"30 MINUTES?!"** Ben and Flare Tiger asked in shock and feared.

Tailtech nodded his head, "If we don't stop the T-Virus, both Nyx and Iris Heart Shield will be killed by them. And trust me, it's not going to be good."

Ben groaned angrily. He turned to the tree, punched his hoof hard on it for three times. Flare Tiger sobbed and sniffed in pain and despair.

Ben turned to Tailtech, "Tailtech, please tell me there is a cure."

Flare Tiger glanced at Tailtech, with her gritted teeth, "You'd better tell us now! For our daughters' lives!"

Knew how two ponies felt, Tailtech felt that feeling before and especially two ponies he loved before their passing. Looking at both parents' eyes, he knew he had to do it. For his personal gain and purpose.

Tailtech nodded his head, "You won't like this one. But It has to be done..."

Ben and Flare Tiger glanced at Tailtech, hoping for some answer from him, and for some good news to save both Nyx and Iris Heart Shield.

* * *

Within a minute, Tailtech teleported his friends, in arriving at the metallic version of Android City, one of Dark Mystic Realm's cities. Its cities was filled with modernized version of buildings, factories and houses like it was from the future. Ben and his friends hidden from building to building; avoid making contact with their enemies, and especially Demon General Machine Dragoon, who was known to be cruelty and obliterated Demon General.

Arriving on the house, Ben and his friends settled on it. In the living room, Fluttershy, Blaze Leo, Spike, Jade and Scootaloo looked after the sickly sleeping Nyx and Iris Heart Shield on the couches. The children could to was to stare and watch on them hopelessly and feared. In the kitchen, Tailtech had his private discussion with Ben, Flare Tiger, Dragon Kick and Rainbow Dash about the cure.

"The reason we came to this place was because Machine Dragoon had not only T-Virus, but its vaccines and cure." Tailtech explained. Ben and his friends looked concern and worry, feared of what battle they were about to go through. He continued, "I know it sounds stupid and crazy. We've been trying to create cure ever since Machine Dragoon had sent his terrorists and criminals set the virus on recent area from both Mystic Realm and Equestria Realm. We were too late to stop the virus."

Dragon Kick breathed in concern, "So, this place was the only area that we can get cure?"

With Tailtech's nodded, Rainbow Dash grunted angrily, "I hate this trick! It's so unfair!"

Angered and raged, Ben can felt it within his heart and mind, hated the enemies using tricks and weapons in winning the battles. Yet he knew that the enemies had the answer when they were creating the dangerous weapon, they had fail-safe to counteract it. Ben looked up and asked, "When?"

Tailtech nodded, "Whenever you are ready. I'll be outside with Dragon Kick. Time's running out."

Tailtech and Dragon Kick exited the kitchen, and headed out of the house. Ben, Tailtech and Rainbow Dash headed to the living room, wondering of how Nyx and Iris Heart Shield were. Fluttershy turned to them, giving them a shook.

"I'm sorry, Ben and Flare Tiger. There's nothing else I can do." Fluttershy breathed in concern. She looked at both Nyx and Iris Heart Shield were sleeping on the couches. She said, "For now, Nyx and Iris Heart Shield could do were sleeping. I'm sorry."

Ben shook his head gently, knew Fluttershy; she would do her best to help anyone and even animals back to their healthy state. He said, "It's okay. There's one thing that me and some guys can do."

"We're gonna find the cure for them. We can promise you that, partner," agreed Flare Tiger.

Fluttershy smiled, knew her friends wouldn't gave up without the fight.

Rainbow Dash smirked, "We'll be going now."

Jade, Scootaloo, Blaze Leo and Spike turned to both Ben and Flare Tiger, begging that they wanted to go with them and helped them to get the cure.

Ben shook his head, "No, guys. We need you to stay here."

The children looked shock yet upset. Flare Tiger smiled and explained, "Besides, we need you to help Fluttershy and making sure that no bad guys come in and attack them and especially your sisters, Spike and Blaze Leo. Can we count on you?"

"You think you can handle the job?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Jade, Scootaloo, Blaze Leo and Spike gave their disappointed looks, yet having second thought. They knew what Ben and Flare Tiger had said were true. They needed to look after Fluttershy, Nyx and Iris Heart Shield, knew that the enemies will not show mercy to them. They nodded their heads.

Ben smiled, "Thanks guys."

He turned to both Flare Tiger and Rainbow Dash, giving them a nod. He and them exited the house, meeting with Tailtech and Dragon Kick. Ben gave them a nod, and they nodded their heads. Ben and his friends headed off. They had to get the cure...

_To be continued..._

Suggest and Review...


	2. Ambush!

**Chapter 2: Ambush!**

Ben, Rainbow Dash, Dragon Kick, Flare Tiger and Tailtech headed out across the hallway of towns and cities, hoping to find the cure and bring it back to home soon. They also knew that once they were in the Android City, they will not have someone to contact, and not even Pinkie's and Pinkamena's highest ability of Random can find out on what happened.

To get more information, Tailtech believed there was one pony or penguin to help them solve the problem. He and his friends headed to the small building where it was consisted of thousands rifles, blades and weapons, drugs, wines and more. They met the blue humanoid penguin dressed in black suit with duckling feathers on his collar and had the monocle on his right, who was looking happy, drinking his hot coffee.

Tailtech turned to his friends, "Please, leave the talking to me." His friends but Dragon Kick looked at him, with their concern looks. He breathed in concern, "He doesn't like ponies very much and especially Azure Phoenix and Princess Celestia because they ruined his family's life."

"Meaning?" Rainbow Dash asked in concern.

Dragon Kick whispered to Rainbow Dash's ears: "Cobblepot's Penguin Family means very bad and black market business for drugs, weapons, forbidden books, potions and even Black Magic Arts. Both Princess Celestia and Azure Phoenix put the stop of their business. And so Cobblepot harbored lots of hatred for Ben's family."

Ben, Rainbow Dash and Flare Tiger gulped in concern. Dragon Kick continued, "As long you don't mention the names, Cobblepot won't suspect a thing.

They nodded their heads in understanding.

The penguin chuckled lightly, "Well, well, if it isn't the little foxy, Tailtech?" Ben, Rainbow Dash and Flare Tiger looked shock and surprise, yet concern of what the penguin had said. Dragon Kick wasn't. The penguin continued, "Nice to see you dropping by. So, what can I do for you? And please, ask me the most stupidest question."

Tailtech huffed angrily, before he continued, "I need you to help me find a close by pharmacy and hospital, Cobblepot." Cobblepot looked odd and suspiciously yet unimpressed at Tailtech. He sighed in irritation; hated his looks. He answered, "Two friends caught T-Virus."

Cobblepot turned and looked at the nervous and sad looking Tailtech. He smiled evilly, before he chuckled evilly and loudly.

"That's good one! Good one!" Cobblepot chuckled evilly. Ben, Rainbow Dash, Dragon Kick and Flare Tiger glared at him. He asked, "Who's the victim?"

"That is none of your concern! I want to know where is the cure for T-Virus."

"Relax, my dear bot, we have plenty time," Cobblepot said calmly. He took a cigarette out. He lighted it and had it on his mouth. He blow a smoke out and continued, "If it were for Princess Celestia, you know what I will say?"

_'Don't you dare!'_ Ben thought angrily when Cobblepot mentioned about T-Virus for his family.

Cobblepot continued gloating, "I hate those royalties and especially that stupid Azure Phoenix and even stupid pirate. They're the reason why they ruin my family's reputation and business. Well, If one of them and especially her child or grandchild get T-Virus -" Cobblepot took a breathe of the cigarette before he blew a smoke out "- I'm pretty sure she will be a damn dead bit-!"

Ben punched Cobblepot's face hard. He jumped and slammed him to the ground, punching his hooves against Cobblepot's face for several times hard and quick. Tailtech breathed in annoyance, slapped his hoof on his face. Dragon Kick sighed in annoyance. Both Rainbow Dash and Flare Tiger glared at Cobblepot.

For the moment passed, Ben threw Cobblepot to the shelves on wall. He fell to the ground, followed by his weapons and drugs dropping on him. Ben breathed continuously while glaring at Cobblepot. Ben turned and looked at Tailtech.

Ben breathed in defeat, knew Tailtech would be yelling at him and yet he had to admit his mistake, spoke: "Sorry."

Tailtech breathed in concern, "It's okay. The reason I want to talk with him is to get him shut up and get answer. If not, then you do the rest. I'll go for his network." Ben sighed in relief. Tailtech approached to Cobblepot, "Come on, help me out."

Cobblepot tied him upside down, muttered and mumbled angrily. Rainbow Dash glared and made funny faces at him, making him to shout back. Dragon Kick breathed in annoyance. Tailtech, Ben and Flare Tiger were near to Cobblepot's computer network. His Techwatch's wire was connecting to the phone's internet socket.

Tailtech pressed some buttons on his right console of holographic monitor screen and keyboards. It then revealed the map of Android City. It had the blue dot, along with twelve yellow dots on the map. First four were on the northwest; next three were on southeast direction, another three were on northeast, next one was on the near west and last one was on the south. Blue dot remained on Cobblepot's location.

"Okay, yellow dots are the hospitals and pharmacies," Tailtech explained, "Blue dot is our current location. Take your pick."

Both Ben and Flare Tiger looked closely on the map. Seeing the yellow dots were too far for them to travel. But on their west, it was close to their current location. Both Ben and Flare Tiger pointed at the west's yellow dot.

"That will be the one," said Ben.

"Close enough for us to get, and we go home," agreed Flare Tiger.

Tailtech smiled, "Then, we are ready to go."

Tailtech took his wire out from socket. Ben nodded his head to both Rainbow Dash and Dragon Kick. They nodded their heads. Rainbow Dash punched on Cobblepot's face hard. Dragon Kick dragged her out before she could do some damages. Ben glared at him.

"Be lucky that I'm not in mood of killing lives," Ben said sternly and darkly, "I have someone to save. But if you ever stand in my way, I will kill you without any mercy."

Flare Tiger looked concern and worry, seeing Ben's looks. He reminded her of... her first ancestor.

Ben turned and exited the business building's. Flare Tiger headed off. Tailtech followed them.

Cobblepot snarled angrily before he shouted: "You think you can get away from me?! Mark my word, you bloody ponies! My boss knows everything! He can see! He can hear! He can smell! When boss get to know of this, you're gonna be sorry for what you had done! He will find you! You hear me?! You're gonna be sorry!"

Rainbow snickered, "I doubt of that."

Cobblepot roared and shouted in anger. Ben and his friends headed off to the west.

* * *

Within the metallic command center, metallic white Unicorn with crimson eyes and black tail, and metallic bluish Earth Pony with crimson eyes, red tail and his Cutie Mark was Ice were working on the computer monitor, which shows the same map as Tailtech had before. It the disappeared from sights.

**_"Blackpsychic and Freeze,"_** The dark and cruel voice spoke. Both Blackpsychic the white Unicorn and Freeze the blue Earth Pony turned and encountered the blackness fog. It had crimson demonic eyes, glaring and growling wildly and demonically, **_"Report."_**

Blackpsychic bowed, "We have the unidentified hacker hacking and using our network for their unidentified and unconfirmed purpose through Cobblepot's network."

"In other words, intruders at our headquarter," explained Freeze. "They had our black market manager Cobblepot caught in their prison. What is your next order, Lord Machine Dragoon?"

Machine Dragoon narrowed his angry eyes, ordered: **_"Reveal the map at once. Reveal the enemy's targeted location."_**

Blackpsychic and Freeze nodded their heads, activating and revealing the map of twelve targeted locations.

Blackpsychic smiled and hummed gently, "Interesting. The location the enemies had pinpoint are hospitals and pharmacies."

Freeze nodded his head, "This concluded that the enemies are seeking out for the medication for one of their allies. What is your order, master?"

Machine Dragoon growled angrily, **_"Send the Metal Enforcement Force out at once. Identification: Intruder's Username. Objective: Bring them to me, or terminate them. Seek: Identified the enemy's purpose."_**

Blackpsychic and Freeze nodded and bowed before their master. They turned to their computer, pressing on their keyboards.

**_"Those who dare to trespass the territory of Machine Dragoon shall be punished and perished by the name of Dark Mystic Ponies. None can live until one shall be killed or destroyed. For I am Machine Dragoon, Dark Mystic of Mechanism Destruction," _**said Machine Dragoon.

* * *

The factory's gate opened in two, revealing thousands mechanical of three pony species in endo-skeleton shapes, having their blasters on their shoulders, marched out, following their leader: Sevenstrike the purplish Cybertronian Pegasus and his head was covered by the mask with two bug's eye shapes, flew up.

On the streets and floors opened down creating a slide-like, the giant mechanical dragons with their blasters on their backs and wings, climbed out from the underground and marched out. They were led by MechaInfinite the big and brown mechanical humanoid dragon with mechanical jets and guns.

The mechanical griffins emerged from the skies, had the Gatling Guns and Missile Launchers on their backs, flying down and on midair. They were led by the Sixshot the crimson armored and mechanical Griffon.

They split out and headed to different directions in seeking and finding the intruders among the buildings.

* * *

Arriving on the west's hospital, Ben and his friends looked around of their surroundings, finding and locating the medication of T-Virus. Rainbow Dash, Flare Tiger and Dragon Kick headed through the hallway of thousands rooms, finding the medication supplies.

At the Reception Center, Ben looking at Tailtech, who looked disturbed and feared like something had bother him ever since they entered the hospital. Ben was unable to stop thinking of what Tailtech was thinking and how was he connected to selfish and crule black market manager Cobblepot.

Looking at the Reception Center, it remind him something...

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

_Years ago..._

Tailtech cried and sobbed in pain. Dragon Hope held Tailtech tight to him, looking at thousands of ponies and dragons, both Mystic and Equestria, looked pain, sick and stressed due to some kind of disease they suffered from. Blazefist, Aquastroke and Lightningblade were with them.

Tailtech and his teammates saw two familiar fox-ponies, on their patient wheeled-beds, passing them by.

Tailtech cried in pain, seeing them in their states. He turned to Dragon Hope,

_**"Dragon Hope! Please tell me they're gonna be okay! They had to!"**_

Dragon Hope looked down. He was not able to make good promises. Tailtech looked scared and worried when looking at his very best friend's mood.

_**Flashback Ends:**_

* * *

Tailtech groaned in anger, stepping and squeezing his hoof on the ground hard and tightly. Ben looked at Tailtech in concern and worry. He had never seen Tailtech been so stressed and scared.

"Guys -!" Coming out from the second hallway, Rainbow Dash waved and shouted happily at her friends, "-We found them!"

"We'll be there," Ben shouted back.

Both Ben and Tailtech headed out, and followed Rainbow Dash to the medicine room, where Dragon Kick and Flare Tiger were looking for the cure for T-Virus. Ben groaned angrily, knew that he won't have time for this. He, Rainbow Dash and Tailtech helped in finding the cure.

Rainbow Dash groaned angrily, throwing the jar up, "We won't have time in finding them!"

"Yeah. The only person who knew about it were Aquastroke, Intellect Feather, Dr. Blackjack and Tao," agreed Flare Tiger.

Tailtech looked at his back, found the internet socket near to the writing table. He headed straight to it. He placed his Techwatch on it, showing the holographic monitor.

Ben and his friends turned to him, seeing on what was Tailtech doing, typing and searching on his screen.

"This will help us find T-Virus Cure." Tailtech said.

Ben smiled, "Good job, Tailtech."

* * *

"Aha!" Blackpsychic exclaimed in excitement, looking at the large map showing the blue dot on the west's location. He said, "We found them!"

Freeze smiled, "There's more, sir. They were looking for... T-Virus medicine cure."

Machine Dragoon smirked and chuckled evilly, **_"Interesting... So one or two, and theoretically more of them had been infected by T-Virus."_** He growled in anger,**_"We must not let any of them escape with the cure. Target at the building at once."_**

"Yes sir!" Blackpsychic and Freeze saluted.

* * *

On the outside of West's Hospital, Sevenstrike's Units were on the frontline; MechaInfinite's Units were behind of Sevenstrike's; and Sixshot's Units were on air, aiming their guns and weapons at the hospital.

* * *

Within the hospital's medicine supply room, Ben showed both the medicine jars in front of Tailtech, who checked on his screen and research on medicine.

Tailtech smiled, "Good work, guys. These are the ones we were looking for."

Ben smiled and Flare Tiger sighed in relief. Dragon Kick and Rainbow Dash nodded their heads in relief and happy.

"Yeah," said Ben, "We've got what we need for."

"Our kids will be saved," agreed Flare Tiger.

"Let's get out of here!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed in excitement.

**_BOOM!_**

Ben and his friends felt the ground shaken. They shown their concern and worried expression masks. They looked around and found thousands of medicine jars shaking and moving from the shelves, and dropped off from their edges. Break! Shattered! The area shaken harder and harder than before! They heard the large booming from outside.

"What the heck?!" Rainbow Dash asked in fear.

Tailtech gasped in concern, "Oh no! Come on!"

Ben and his friends headed out to the Reception Center, exiting the entrance of hospital. They halted their advance, seeing Sevenstrike and his units aiming their guns at them.

"What the-?!" Rainbow asked in concern. She groaned angrily, "Great! More Android Ponies! As if dealing with Rainbow Droid wasn't enough!"

Dragon Kick gasped in fear, pointing at Sevenstrike, who was leading and having his units aiming their guns at Ben and his friends. He exclaimed frantically, "Not if we get out of here! We've got Sevenstrike to deal with!"

Tailtech gasped in fear and concern, "No... Not now! I'm sure of it. No one and not even Machine Dragoon could have spotted us that quick!"

Ben nodded his head, "Sevenstrike is no joke when having his targets in sight! We better run! NOW!"

Flare Tiger nodded her head, "Couldn't agree more! Let's jet!"

Sevenstrike aimed his machinery blasters at Ben and his friends, ordered: "Do not let the enemies escape! **_Beam Busters!_**"

Their crimson beams-like created from his guns, Sevenstrike and his unit blasted their guns at Ben and his friends.

They shouted in fear, jumping and moving back. Blasting crimson beams attacked Ben and his friends, forcing and making them back and escaped at once. They turned and headed into deep hallway of hospital.

Ben and his friends continued running in haste. Heading to deep hallway, hoping in escaping the battlefield, they were about to make it out.

**_SHATTERED!_**

On the left wall shattered into pieces, MechaInfinite came out. He turned to his right, facing at Ben and his friends, aiming his guns and missile launchers at them. They gasped in shock and feared.

"Great! As if Hi-Infinite Dragoon wasn't enough!" Rainbow Dash complained.

Dragon Kick nodded his head, "This is MechaInfinite. He won't show mercy to anyone and even children like us. We'd better get out of here before we get blown out."

"It doesn't make any sense!" Flare Tiger said in concern, "How did those creeps know where were we?!"

Tailtech looked worry and concern, "It must be the time we restrain Cobblepot to his hanging prison and followed us to here. This isn't good!"

Ben groaned in anger, "We don't have time for this! We've gotta get out of here now! Nyx and Iris Heart Shield need the cure now!"

"So, that was your objective," Sevenstrike said. He chuckled evilly, aiming his Megablasters at Ben and his friends. He continued, "Too bad... We won't let you escape! **_Beam Busters!_**"

"**_Giga Missiles!_**" MechaInfinite shouted.

Sevenstrike blasted his Megablasters at Ben and his friends on their backs while MechaInfinite launched his missiles in front of Ben and his friends. They were both cornered and blocked.

Spotted the door on his left, Ben budged the door in. His friends followed and jumped in. Both Sevenstrike's Beam Buster and MechaInfinite's Giga Missiles collided! BOOM! It exploded larger, attacking and blowing both Sevenstrike and MechaInfinite away from the explosion.

Ben and his friends broke the windows, jumping out from it. The explosion burst out from within the building, unleashing the black smoke. It came out and blew up to the sky.

Ben got up from the ground, shaking his head. He looked at both of T-Virus Cure. He breathed in relief.

"Come on! Let's get out of here!" Ben exclaimed in concern.

Ben and his friends headed off in haste and quick. Their battles was not over...

_To be continued..._

Review and Suggest...

**Author's Notes**:

1. **Cobblepot** is based on **_the Penguin (Batman Franchise)_**

2. **Blackpsychic** is based on **_Psyphon (Ben 10 Franchise)_**

3. **Freeze** is based on **_Mr. Freeze (Batman Franchise)_**

4. **Sevenstrike** is based on **_Seveneseven (Ben 10 Franchise)_**

5. **MechaInfinite** is based on **_MechaGodzilla 2002 (Godzilla Franchise)_**

6. **Sixshot** is based on Sixshot **_(Transformers Franchise)_**


	3. The Dark Truth

**Chapter 3: The Dark Truth**

At the abandoned house, Fluttershy, Spike and Blaze Leo continued their watching over Nyx and Iris Heart Shield, who remained on the couches, feeling sick and pain. They can feel their sweating and heating from their heads and bodies. They coughed out loud and pain.

"Oooh!" Spike grunted angrily yet feared. He hated seeing his beloved sister being in the state. He turned and punched his fist on the wall hard, "Damn it! It should have been me! Why her?! WHY HER?!"

Blaze Leo growled angrily, quickly grabbed and held Spike to the wall, shouted angrily, "Spike, listen!"

Spike looked at Blaze Leo, who continued, "You think you're the only dragon who felt you had lost the very pony you love so much to be in pain! Blaming yourself is not gonna help her or my sister." Blaze Leo sighed lightly, turning and heading straight to the window. He looked up at the clearing sky, "The only thing we can do... is to have faith in our parents. And hope they can get back home safely."

Touched by his words, Spike turned and looked at Nyx and Iris Heart Shield's state. He breathed deeply, knew Blaze Leo was right. He had to be patient.

Fluttershy breathed lightly, glad to see both Spike and Blaze Leo were in good term. She then looked at the clock, which was 3.15 p.m. Nyx and her friends had _15 more minutes_since she and her friends arrived to Android City by 3.00 p.m.

"Ooh..." Fluttershy moaned in fear, looking at both Nyx and Iris Heart Shield. She held her hooves gently together and lowered her head, "Ben, Flare Tiger, please hurry. Nyx and Iris Heart Shield don't have much time..."

On the outside door of abandoned house, Scootaloo and Jade were outside, along with two headed of Akita Inu and Siberian Husky Orthros. The Orthros was given by Flare Tiger as a gift. Jade named it Scruffy. They were guarding and protecting the door from the enemies. They breathed lightly in concern.

Scootaloo turned to Jade, asked, "Do you think Rainbow Dash and others coming back?"

Jade sighed, turning to her Scruffy, patting on him, "I hope so. Besides, as long they stay out and away from Machine Dragoon, they are safe and sound." She gulped in concern, "I hope..."

Scootaloo nodded her head. Both she and Jade looked at the scene of empty houses and buildings.

* * *

At the demonic cave-like with sharp thorns of ceilings, there was bluish and clean pool on the ground. Dragoking was sleeping near to the edge of the pool.

**_SPLASH!_**

Coming out from the pool, Ashley gasped out loud. She panted in tired. She had been swimming for nearly two hours, and she liked it much.

Dragoking, using his mouth, bit her tail. He brought her out of the water. Ashley groaned in annoyance, she really hated him pulling her out of the water. Dragoking gently put her down on the ground. He nuzzled her face gently and kindly.

Ashley giggled, patted on his head, "Okay, silly Hydra. I guess I can't stay mad."

Happy and satisfied, Dragoking licked on her face. Feeling disgusted by his slime, Ashley groaned in irritation, "I really hate your slime." She wiped the slime off of her body. Dragoking grunted in upset, looking down. She noticed its unhappiness. She sighed. Approached to the Hydra's face and giving him a kiss on his nose, "But it doesn't mean I had to stay mad at you. You snorty goody Hydra."

Dragoking smiled, and again he licked on Ashley's face. She giggled happily.

* * *

Returning Dark Mystic Castle, she walked through stairs before the hallways of thousands of armored pony statutes. She heard some commotion from her right: the Military Consult. Ashley opened the door a little, taking a peek and overheard. She saw both her father Shadow Dragon and her master Dark Curse, who were siting down on their cushions and looking at the screen, which had dark crimson eyes. They were talking and discussing with Machine Dragoon in dark portal.

Ashley shook her head, knew now was not the time to think about Machine Dragoon's true identity. She had to know what was her father's doing. Knew her father, he was always had dark and evil plans, especially bringing Ben to dark side.

"Identities confirmed: Ben, Dragon Kick, Flare Tiger, Tailtech and Rainbow Dash. Enemy's Objective confirmed: Retrieve T-Virus Cure. Target: Nyx and Iris Heart Shield. Progress: Searching and targeting the enemies," said Machine Dragoon. He snarled and growled, "The enemy had proven themselves crafty and tricky. Emotion had motivated them to hidden from me and my minions. But not good enough when they face the Dark Mystic of Mechanism Destruction."

Dark Curse chuckled lightly, "Well done. Are you certain that none of our friends interfered your game?"

Machine Dragoon chuckled lightly, "Neither Ben's allies nor accursed traitorous Grimmore could ever penetrated my shield. I have taken it precautions. Neither of them had break through it."

"Excellent. Continue your mission. Make sure that T-Virus Cure must not escape from our sights! Capture Ben Mare, and terminate the rest."

"As you command, master."

Ashley gasped in shock and fear.

Shadow Dragon nodded his head, "And don't forget. If you can't defeat them, see the progress."

Machine Dragoon nodded his head, "Yes, my lord. But I will provide you some visual screen information. Watch the destruction of these Wielders of Elements of Harmony. Or should I say... My victory."

The screen turned off. The screen changed into thousands screens of Android City, crowded of thousands Dark Mystic Machine Ponies travelling around and searching nonstop. Dark Curse and Shadow Dragon looked at each other.

"To think Ben and his friends would go such a measure. All for the sake of these mere foals..." Dark Curse said calmly.

Shadow Dragon nodded his head, "But you had to give him a credit. He will do anything to save his child, and especially this mysterious Flare Tiger. I really wish of who she really was. And how did she knows so much about me?"

Dark Curse chuckled lightly, "I'm sure you will find out soon. She... and her family will prove to be _useful _to us soon..."

"I can't wait." Shadow Dragon turned to the screen, smirked, "I wonder what will Ben do next? And how will he overcome this? After all, no one, and not even Grimmore's Army could escaped the wrath of Machine Dragoon."

Feared and scared, Ashley turned away from the scene. She headed straight to her bedroom.

Entered it, she sat down near to her desk in haste. She typed down in haste and quick, showing her feared and concern. Her computer screen showed 'Lance Justicestrike'. Ashley glanced at the screen, typing it down before she sent it off.

Ashley sighed in concern, "Please received it..._Big brother_."

* * *

The hallways of modern buildings were crawled and surrounded by thousands of Dark Mystic Machine Ponies, Dragons and Griffons. Sevenstrike led his Android Ponies on the area from one to another. MechaInfinite led his strong tank Dragon Tankers across the streets of the cities. Sixshot led his flying troops Griffon Flyers in air. Ben and his friends must be found and captured.

In one of the buildings, Ben, Flare Tiger and Rainbow Dash were near to the window, watching the marching Dark Mystic Ponies.

Ben groaned angrily, "We're surrounded! We've gotta do something."

"Yeah. Our kids need the cure. And we've got _12 minutes_," agreed Flare Tiger.

"Then, I'd say we go Rainbow Power Up and Super Mystic Up!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed happily.

Ben smirked, "Good thinking. That's exactly what we're gonna do."

Using both Rainbow Power Mode and Super Mystic Mode, Ben and his friends had the chance in defeating the enemies and escaped the battles.

"No! Don't!" Tailtech protested. Ben and his friends turned to him, who held his Techwatch for him to typing and working, with the help of his wire connection to internet socket. He answered, "If we do that now, we could kiss our flanks goodbye."

Dragon Kick turned to Tailtech, "Then, what we supposed to do? We have _12 minutes_before Nyx and Iris Heart Shield gone."

Tailtech smirked, "Not this time. Take a look."**_CLICK!_** The holographic screen appeared in front of him and his friends. This time revealed dozens of crimson dots and a blue dot on the building they were standing. They awed in amazement and shock. He explained, "As you can see, they may have some little time in finding us, but we had plenty. We now know where they were and we're taking the advantage of it."

Ben smiled, "Nice work, Tail! So, what's the plan?"

Tailtech smiled, "Give me some time to think. Besides, the enemies won't know what hit them next."

Ben and his friends smiled in relief. They may had the chance in winning the fight.

* * *

**_BEEP!_**

Blackpsychic gasped in surprise, looking at the large map which revealed the blue dot where Ben and his friends reside. He chuckled lightly. Both he and Freeze turned to Machine Dragoon.

"My liege, we have located the enemy," said Blackpsychic.

"Location confirmed: **Sector C-17**," agreed Freeze.

Machine Dragoon narrowed his angry eyes while growling, "Well done. Target the coordinates. Capture them at once!"

"Yes sir!" Blackpsychic and Freeze saluted.

* * *

**_BEEP!_**

Sevenstrike took his comlink up, checking on the updates. He nodded his head, understanding the order. He whistled to his Android Ponies. They turned to him, who pointed to his left. And they nodded their heads. They turned to the left and followed Sevenstrike.

With haste and quick, MechaInfinite trotted and galloped in speed, followed by his Dragon Tankers after receiving the updates from their masters.

Sixshot and his Griffon Flyers flew very close the the very building where Ben and his friends were hiding from their enemies.

* * *

Within the map, several red dots came towards the blue dots. Looking at it was... the concerned, feared and worried Tailtech. He had never seen of how did these Dark Mystic Ponies figured it out about their location. How did they know?! How?!

"No!" Tailtech shouted in fear.

Ben looked at Tailtech, with his fearful looks, "What's wrong?!"

"The enemy... They know where we are! They had managed to locate us! But how did they-?!" Tailtech gasped in fear. He looked at his wire, and then turned to his back: a socket. His looks shown fear and worry. He's been hacked! He had installed the firewall, antivirus and strong vaccines to protect his system from anything! He explained, "They hacked my system... Hacked it?! How?!"

**_CHUCKLED _**echoed within the room. Tailtech looked shock and worry. He and his friends looked around in finding the source. Where did it come from?!

Tailtech gasped. The laughing grew louder than before. He looked at his Techwatch, looking at the mechanical Unicorn.

**"YOU?!"**

_"Hello, Tailtech,"_ Blackpsychic greeted, _"How do you like my hacking ability? Pretty sweet?"_

Tailtech groaned in anger, "Damn you, Blackpsychic! I'll get you for this! I'll make you pay for everything!"

Blackpsychic chuckled out loud, _"A little boy like you to get me? Don't you think you should be proud of it? After all, everything your family had done for us... was very rewarding."_ Ben, Rainbow Dash and Flare Tiger looked shock and worry. What was he talking about?! He continued,_"Therefore, what kind of reward would you get... is to be with your family... Enjoy."_

Blackpsychic's screen disappeared from sights. Ben looked at Tailtech, who was in shock and scared.

"Tailtech... What is going on?!" Ben asked angrily.

Scared and feared... Tailtech didn't had the guts to tell Ben about it. But he had to.

**"INCOMING!"** Flare Tiger exclaimed.

"We've got the boogie!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

Both of them pointed at the window in front. They spotted Sixshot, flying on midair and... he was charging at them!

Ben and his friends screamed in fear and worry. They quickly moved to aside before Sixshot... broke through the windows. SHATTERED! Sixshot transformed into a silver humanoid robot with his metallic wings behind of him and both machinery gun and missile launcher, aiming at Ben and his friends.

Sixshot chuckled lightly, "I have you now, mortals and renegades. Prepare to die!"

Ben smirked, took his Master Sword out, "That's what you think!"

He transformed into his Super Mystic Form. He slammed his sword on top of Sixshot, who moved back. Ben swung his sword on his head. Sixshot dodged down and blasted his machinery gun at Ben, who quickly blocked with his sword, before kicking him hard to the wall. Ben charged in swinging his sword against his enemy's metallic armor for five times. Sixshot quickly transformed into his robotic wolf form, pushing him to the ground hard. He snarled at Ben before scratched on his face and body hard and quick.

Flare Tiger charged and pushed Sixshot to the ground. Both of them continued biting and fighting with each other like dog fight. He pounded on her face hard, before she slammed on his muzzle hard to the ground. Sixshot pushed her out. He charged and slammed his paws at her face, she quickly slapped him back hard. Both of them continued fought against each other for few times. Flare Tiger kicked Sixshot back hard. He hovered himself and transformed into armored tank. He blasted right on Flare Tiger hard.

Rainbow Dash in her Rainbow Power Mode charged in, and using her Magical Nunchuks, she hit on both sides of Sixshot's tank, making him difficult and hard to shoot an fire at his enemy. Sixshot growled in anger before transformed into his metallic armored jet. He blasted off and followed her. She gasped, having her Magical Nunchuks transformed into her guns, she fired them at him. He dodged them and launched two missiles at her.**_BOOM!_** She knocked out to the ground.

Dragon Kick jumped up and kicked hard on Sixshot's Jet Mode. He hovered and spun himself in midair before transforming into a motorcycle and charged at Dragon Kick, who landed on the ground. Sixshot knocked him to the wall. He then transformed into his Griffon form. He turned and aimed his guns and missile launchers at Tailtech, who shivered in fear and had his back blocked on the desk.

"I have you now," Sixshot said cruelly, preparing to fire his guns. Instead, his guns were stabbed by navy and crimson katana. He gasped, "What the-?!"

"Here I come!" The voice interrupted.

Sixshot turned and was about to battle, instead had his chest kicked hard by the black Pegasus stallion with short spiky golden mane and tail with line of navy and crimson, and his Cutie Mark was Golden Eastern Dragon Symbol with his weapon Lance and Chinese Symbol: **Justice**. He continued punching Sixshot's face, chest and limbs for six times before punching his beak hard to the glass, making Sixshot fell off the edge.

He turned to Flare Tiger. He held her gently high, shaking her gently. Flare Tiger moaned painfully, before looking at him. She gasped, "Lance Justicestrike!"

"Hey there, kitty," Lance greeted, "It looks like you need some help."

Flare Tiger smiled before she sobbed happily. She hugged him tight and sobbed in happiness, "It's good to see you..."

Lance smiled, hugging her gently. He then looked at Ben, Dragon Kick and Rainbow Dash, rising from the ground.

"Is that him?" Lance asked Flare Tiger, pointing at Ben. Flare Tiger nodded her head. Ben, Dragon Kick, Rainbow Dash and Tailtech approached to them. He introduced, "The name's Lance Justicestrike. I'm... Flare's uncle."

Flare Tiger looked surprise and had some thoughts: _'Uncle? Really?'_

Ben smiled, "Thanks for the save. And how did you -!"

Lance Justicestrike held his hoof in front of Ben and his friends, "Save the questions later." He then pointed at the window. Several mechanical Griffons were flying in midair and glaring at him and his friends. He said, "We've got to jet. Now!"

Ben and his friends nodded their heads.

Lance Justicestrike headed off. Ben and his friends followed him, escaping the building at once. In his Griffon mode, Sixshot flew and entered the building, along with two griffons. He looked around before growled in anger.

* * *

Exited the building, Ben, Flare Tiger, Tailtech, Rainbow Dash and Dragon Kick followed Lance Justicestrike across the street while battling and fighting off the Machine Dragoon's army. Using of their swords, both Ben and Lance stroke and fought hard and quick on both sides. In high speed and agility, Rainbow Dash flew ahead and beaten them to the ground, with the help of her Magical Nunchuks. Dragon Kick fought hard in using his Martial Arts. Tailtech and Flare Tiger blasted their Unicorn Bursts at them.

Sevenstrike and MechaInfinite blasted their guns and missiles at the enemies as quick as they can.

MechaInfinite growled in anger, "Do not let them escape!"

MechaInfinite launched his missiles at Ben and his friends, who quickly headed to their left. **_BOOM!_** He missed!

MechaInfinite and Sevenstrike headed to the front and found their enemies... missing?!

MechaInfinite growled and roared, **"WHERE ARE THEY?!"**

Sevenstrike groaned in anger, "It looks like we had to continue our search. We shall not rest until Ben and his friends were captured... dead or alive..."

"Agreed, my brother," Sixshot's voice spoke. They both turned and glanced at him. He continued, "They can run all they want. No one escaped Machine Dragoon's wrath and might. Hail, Machine Dragoon!"

"Hail, Machine Dragoon!" Sevenstrike and MechaInfinite shouted, lifting their right hoof and claw up high.

* * *

With the disappearance potion which Tao had given to Dragon Kick, he and his friends escaped to the abandoned Christian cathedral. They were hiding from their enemies for now...

Flare Tiger smiled at Lance, hugging him tight, "How did you find me and others? And how did you know what were we doing?"

Lance smiled, "Let's say... My little sister sent **S.O.S.** for you, kiddo." Flare Tiger breathed in relief before looking down. He patted her mane gently, "Don't worry, we'll get her. I promise."

Pain and concern for her daughter, yet she knew Lance was right. Flare Tiger smiled, "Thanks. You know. Uncle suits you well."

Lance groaned in irritation, "I did promise mom not to tell him until Dark Curse is gone for good."

Flare Tiger nodded her head in understanding.

On the praying section, Tailtech looked down in defeat and upset. Ben and Rainbow Dash who had their powers powered down. Ben, Rainbow Dash and Dragon Kick looked at him, who was sobbing and crying.

"How can I... How can I be stupid?! I was sure that my system was protected! How could it had happened?! How could I have not see it?!" Tailtech asked painfully.

Ben groaned angrily, feeling wanted to hit something. Instead of that, he grabbed Tailtech's neck fur tight. Ben brought Tailtech close to him and shouted: "I was wondering of that! You'd better owe us some explaining! Like how did you know about T-Virus?! Cobblepot?! The hospital?! And more importantly, what the hell Blackpyschic meant about your family had done for them was very rewarding?! I want damn answers, Tail!"

Rainbow Dash and Dragon Kick came in between them, breaking the fight at once before thing could had gone worst!

Rainbow turned to Ben and exclaimed in worry, "Ben! Knock it off! This isn't you! And Nyx wouldn't want you this!"

Ben snarled in anger, like he had ignored everyone and wanted to hit someone or something. He wanted to punish his enemies for hurting his family!

**"That's enough!"** Lance shouted. Ben turned and glared at Lance. He continued, "Ben, you are good pony, a warrior and prince. So act like one! You're not like any Dark Mystic Ponies! And besides, we have 6 minutes than just arguing at each other. And Nyx needs her father, not a war machine pony."

Ben gasped in shock, realized of what had happened or what he nearly had done. He let go of Tailtech's fur, dropping him down. He sobbed in defeat and shame, and said: "I'm sorry, Tail. I didn't mean -!"

Tailtech sobbed in upset and spoke, "No, Ben! It's not your fault. It's mine! If these things hadn't been existed in the first place, then... none of us could have been trapped in this damn world!"

Ben gasped in shock, and even Rainbow Dash, Flare Tiger and Lance Justicestrike. Dragon Kick wasn't in shock because he knew something. What was Tailtech talking about?!

Tailtech continued while sobbing in pain and sadness, "The T-Virus, the machines and Machine Dragoon? They were my family's properties. My family created them..."

Ben and his friends but Dragon Kick gasped in shock. His family created the machines?!**HOW?!**

Tailtech sobbed in upset, "It happened a long time ago. It started... some 800 years ago when Dragon Hope was a good pony."

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

_Two orangeous fox-ponies and their ponies were working thousands of mechanical ponies, dragons and griffons in the factory. Both of them: Dr. Miles Tech and Kitsune Tech were working and creating a computer with artificial intelligent. In front of the computer screen, it revealed two crimson eyes._

Tailtech narrated,

_**"My parents: Dr. Miles Tech and Kitsune Tech were the famous scientist in Mystic Realm. They knew they had to be prepared for Grimmore's return. They gave everything they had to built the strongest army they ever built and that include creating the A.I. Machine Dragoon. They were building the most intelligent being in Multiverse. It was 100% confirmed that he was and is powerful and perfect weapon."  
**__  
Dr. Miles and Kitsune Tech created the purplish T-Virus in the large canister. They smiled proudly, looking at them in the large canister. Kitsune Tech carried and held young Tailtech, looking at the canister. He giggled happily. And his parents smiled and laughed together happily._

_**"And my parents... They created the T-Virus. It was strong and powerful enough to destroy both mortal and immortal lives. And trust me... not even Grimmore's Army could withstand that. Not even Grimmore's Dark Magic could save them. Because it was full of Anti-Magic and highly protected because of using Mystic Crystal's power."**_

Dragon Hope and Tailtech returned to his home after their mission on checking Atlantis. By the time they reached their hometown, they saw thousands of Mystic Ponies died or had gone crazy and screaming for help. But this place was not alone, below its heaven was a small village, who suffered in same fate. Tailtech spotted his parents in front of him, screaming and telling them ran away at once, while moving and heading back.

_**"When I got back home, I saw both Mystic Realm's town and Equestria's village... They were infected by T-Virus! All of them crying in pain and suffering! And my parents were among them!"**_

Tailtech screamed in pain, refused to leave them. He then looked uo and saw the gigantic metallic dragon with large wings and on his right was the large guns and and left was the large claw, who roared in anger. It disappeared. Tailtech screamed in pain. Dragon Hope held Tailtech tight while calling for reinforcement.

_**"And then that was when I saw him... Machine Dragoon... It was that damn monster! He killed them! He killed my whole family and ponies! I wanted to help them but..."**_

All Tailtech could do... was watch his parents suffered...

_**"The T-Virus would have killed me. And my parents didn't want me to get too close to it. All I did was... watch..."**_

With the reinforcement from Mystic Ponies, they had managed to put quarantine zone on his hometown. Medics and doctors did their best to help and save the lives of Tailtech's home. But most of them had died and killed.

A doctor came and informed Tailtech about his parents. Tailtech now wore the mask of despair, pain and lost. He cried and sobbed. Dragon Hope held Tailtech tight to him gently. And his friends: Aquastroke, Blazefist and Lightningblade.

_**"The reinforcement did came. But it wasn't enough... Doctors and medics did their best... but T-Virus was too strong to overcome... And the vaccines that my parents created... Gone and destroyed... By that filthy monster! And my parents... They're gone and dead. I've lost everything..."**_

* * *

_**Flashback ends:**_

Ben, Rainbow Dash, Flare Tiger and Lance Justicestrike gasped and had their eye were in shocked. Tailtech sobbed and cried in pain and despair. Tailtech's story was... terrified... pain... and despair... They knew that most of ponies had bad times, but never encountered of it before in their lives.

Tailtech sobbed and cried, "That's why... I knew them so much because Machine Dragoon was my parents' creation, as well as the android ponies, dragons and griffons. And not to mention, the workers like Cobblepot, Freeze, Blackpsychic, Sevenstrike, MechaInfinite and Sixshot betrayed them and served Machine Dragoon. My life... is ruined because of them. And I vowed that no ponies or children could ever lose their parents again. And I will do anything to put a stop on that monster for good!"

Tailtech clenched his right hoof tight and hard, before slamming it to the ground hard.

Ben breathed lightly, felt everything he said to Tailtech was stupid and selfish, he should apologized to him and forgave him. Tailtech was the most valuable member of Dragon Strike Force, and especially very close to Dragon Hope.

Ben patted Tailtech gently, "I'm sorry for everything I had said to you."

Tailtech sniffed, "It's okay. After all, the mistake was mine and mine alone."

"Besides, everything you did before, you still saved our lives," Ben said calmly, gently patted on Tailtech's shoulder, "But we need you. We need you to help us. Nyx and Iris Heart Shield need the cure now. So, do your thing."

Tailtech sniffed in pain. He turned and looked at Ben, with his pain and despair looks. Everything his parents had done in the past was stupid and unforgivable because of Machine Dragoon. He wanted to destroy his past creation and traitors so badly. But... He breathed lightly, remembering about Dragon Hope's last advice before his best friend's betrayal: _revenge won't bring those back because they still lived among their hearts_. And Tailtech narrowed his determined eyes, opening his Techwatch and putting its wire on socket.

Ben's friends but Ben gasped in shock and worry.

"What the hay are you doing?! Are you trying to get us killed?!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed in fear.

"She's right! This is not the time of testing their intelligence!" Dragon Kick agreed.

"And we have _5 more minutes_ to go!" Flare Tiger reminded Tailtech.

Tailtech turned to his friends, "I know. But..." But was always been something important or bad. He took a wire out from his Techwatch, and shifted it to its second socket. He explained, "But with something effective and tricky ability, I could turn the tide, right about..." **_BEEP!_** Tailtech smirked, **"NOW!"**

* * *

**_BEEP!_**

"Aha! There you are!" Blackpsychic exclaimed in please. And before he could speak, he gasped in fear, "What the -! No! Tailtech, what have you done?!"

The map shown the bizarre red dots across the map of Android City, and it seemed that none of Machine Dragoon's Intelligence unable to find which one was the real location.

Blackpsychic groaned in anger, "I hate that fox!"

Freeze turned to Machine Dragoon, who remained in silent and quiet, glaring at the situation, "My lord, it appears that Tailtech had somehow managed to outsmart us! Damn him! What is your next order, sir?"

Machine Dragoon growled in anger.

* * *

Tailtech's map shown the blue dots remained standing still like they were waiting for something or someone. Ben and his friends gasped in shock and surprise.

"What just happened?" Rainbow Dash asked in shock.

Tailtech smirked, "Trust me, Rainbow Dash, I placed a little virus to their system. Blackpsychic is not the only genius pony, who can hack my system. I hacked them back and making sure they won't find us."

"Then, that means..." Dragon Kick said in surprise.

"We can roam freely!" Flare Tiger exclaimed, "We can get to back to home in saving Nyx and Iris Heart Shield."

"Nice work, Tailtech!" Lance exclaimed.

Ben smiled, patted on Tailtech's shoulder, "Well done, tail. I knew you can do it."

Tailtech smiled, "I couldn't have done it without the support of my friends." He turned his Techwatch off, and turned to his friends, "Let's go! We've got _5 minutes_ to spare and save our friends."

Ben smiled, "Right. Let's move out!"

Ben and his friends exited the cathedral at once. They had two T-Virus Cure in Ben's right saddlebag. They had some time to get back home. Nothing had gone wrong...

* * *

Machine Dragoon roared in anger. It echoed across his command center. All of his machinery ponies turned to him.

He growled in anger, "I had enough of cat and mouse game! Execute Termination 1."

Both Freeze and Blackpsychic gasped in shock and concern. Machine Dragoon wouldn't do such a thing?! Would he?!

"But sir -!" Blackpsychic protested in fear, "That would destroyed most of our weapons and vehicles! And not to mention, our outpost!"

Freeze nodded his head, "Agreed! Please, reconsider!"

Machine Dragoon snarled angrily, "You dare question me?! Execute Termination 1 now!"

"No sir! Yes sir!" Blackpsychic and Freeze shouted and saluted at once. They turned to their console and giving order through the speakers, "Attention! Execute Termination 1 at once!"

Machine Dragoon chuckled lightly, "Well done, my minions." He looked up and glanced at the screen, "What will you do now, Ben Mare? And I had the feeling you brought Lance Justicestrike with you. Both of you will suffer, along with Tailtech."

Not good! What is Termination 1?! Why is it so special and important?!

_To be continued..._

Review and Suggest...

**Author's Notes**:

1. **Lance Justicestrike** is based on **Roxas **(**Kingdom Hearts**)


	4. The Destruction of the City

**Chapter 4: The Destruction of the City**

Receiving words from their master, Sevenstrike turned to both MechaInfinite and Sixshot, having same thoughts, they nodded their heads. It must be done. Sevenstrike led his Dark Mystic Machine Ponies to the East and West, MechaInfinite and his Dark Mystic Dragon Tankers headed to the South and North, and Sixshot led his Dark Mystic Griffon Flyers to four directions.

Sevenstrike, MechaInfinite and Sixshot formed four lines of their 10 own armada, aiming their guns and weapons at the buildings and cities, preparing to fire. These buildings were no longer to their usefulness...

"This is fun, but you got yourself into these, boys. We're gonna miss you," Sevenstrike said.

MechaInfinite grunted, "Like I care for a kid like him or his Nightmare Moon and any of mere pests."

Sixshot smirked, "Besides, I didn't come here, just to follow Machine Dragoon's order. I'm here to hunt every prey I catch." He transformed into a jet mode, "This one worth my time and effort. Sayonara, ponies!"

Three generals had their armies across the cities and sectors, aiming at the buildings and houses.

Cornered to the building's corner edge, Ben, Rainbow Dash, Dragon Kick, Flare Tiger, Tailtech and Lance Justicestrike watched and glanced at Sevenstrike and his army aiming at the buildings. They all looked worry and concern.

* * *

At the abandoned home, Scootaloo and Jade continued watching and looking out for any sign of troubles. So far none...

Hearing the noise, Scruffy growled in anger before he barked in anger, making both Jade and Scootaloo looked worry and scared. They quickly calmed Orthros down at once.

Spike took a peek on the outside, and spotted the Griffons flying around and aiming at the buildings.

Spike gasped, "What the... What's going on?!"

Blaze Leo approached to Spike, "What's up, Spike? Is there something wrong?"

"One, look at the sky!"

Blaze Leo looked up. He gasped in shock and worry, seeing Griffons were flying and aiming their guns and missile launchers at the buildings.

"What are they doing?" Spike asked in concern.

Blaze Leo gulped, "Whatever those freaks doing, we'd better do something like now!"

"Then, we started to get out of here now! By the time, we got out, there is no way we can turn back but move on."

"Yeah. But no worry, coz I've got a plan to deal with the problem."

"I hope you're right."

Time is running out for Spike and his friends. They had to do something before things gone worst...

* * *

**_"OPEN FIRE!"_** Machine Dragoon commanded.

Sevenstrike's units, MechaInfinite's units and Sixshot's units opened their firing blasters and missile launchers at the hallway of buildings and houses. They blown and exploded into pieces and rubble.

Ben and his friends looked surprise and concern. Why would Machine Dragoon's minions started shooting, blasting and destroying at the buildings. Had they give up the buildings?! Why?!

"What the-?! What just happened?!" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I don't know! Whatever they're doing, it's not good! Whatever Machine Dragoon plans were, it's not good!" Dragon Kick said in concern.

Tailtech thought of the moment of what and why would Machine Dragoon launched the destruction and blown the buildings and houses into pieces. He gasped in shock.

"Oh no! He wouldn't!" Tailtech asked in shock. He quickly activated his Techwatch, checking on his updates. He looked at his map. He gasped in fear. Ben and his friends turned to Tailtech. He answered, "Not good. It looks like my plan prove to be backfire."

Ben and his friends looked shock and concern, hearing of what Tailtech had said. Tailtech explained, "Because of the virus I implanted on their system, Machine Dragoon decided to give up on the search and destroy all the building by force."

Ben and his friends gasped in shock and worry.

"You mean-?!" Flare Tiger asked in shock.

"They're gonna attack and destroy the cities and buildings!" Ben exclaimed. He gasped, "And our daughters and friends are gonna be next!"

Tailtech nodded his head, "We'd better start running home now! We've got _3 more minutes_! Time's running out!"

"Don't had to tell me twice, squirt!" agreed Rainbow Dash.

Ben and his friends turned and headed off in quick and haste. Time is running out...

* * *

At the Machine Dragoon's Command Center, the map shown Eastern and Northern parts shown crimson marks.

"**Sector A** from East has been decimated!" Blackpsychic reported.

"**Sector H** from North has been demolished!" Freeze reported. He turned to his master, Machine Dragoon, "The enemies had proven themselves more... effective and cunning than I expected."

Machine Dragoon growled in anger, "If you can't find them... I will find them myself!"

"My lord?!" Freeze and Blackpsychic asked in shock and worry.

**_"It is time that for these fools to know who they are dealing with,"_** said Machine Dragoon.**_CLINK! CLANK! CLUNG!_** The machinery arms moved around, building and moving something in front of Freeze and Blackpsychic. They gasped in shock and worried. The shadowed humanoid figure appeared before them. His crimson eyes glowed and glared angrily, he spoke, **_"It is time to let them know what Machine Dragoon is capable of."_**

* * *

Ben and his friends continued heading and running straight to the abandoned house, where their friends were living. They saw the house remained same, safe and secured. They sighed in relief and glad.

"Safe and sound," said Flare Tiger.

"Nyx and Iris Heart Shield! Hang on, we're coming! Hold on!" Ben exclaimed happily.

Ben and Flare Tiger headed straight to the abandoned house. They were about to enter the house. The house blown and exploded into pieces, causing powerful shock wave, pushing them away from the house. They knocked on the ground hard.

Ben's friends approached to Ben and Flare Tiger in haste, checking on them to see were they alright or not. They looked up and stared at the ruined and burnt form of abandoned house. They looked shock, scared and feared.

"The house... It's gone!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed in fear.

**_"No... NOooooooooooooooooo!"_** Ben shouted in anger, **_"Nyyyyyyyyyx!"_**

**_"Irrrrrrrriiiiiiiissssssssss!"_** Flare Tiger shouted.

Ben and Flare Tiger sobbed and cried in pain and despair. They lost their very own daughter they loved with all of their hearts! **_DAMN IT! WHY?! Why THEM?! THEY HAD NOTHING TO DO THIS! WHY?!_**

"Well, look at what we've got, boys?" The dark and cruel voice spoke. Ben and his friends looked up and encountered Sevenstrike, MechaInfinite and Sixshot, glancing and glaring at them. Sevenstrike spoke, "It looks like you lost your little puppies. What a rotten luck."

Ben groaned in anger, summoning his Master Sword out. Preparing to charge and attack at his enemies, but instead, he had his head and his friends' being aimed by their enemies' guns and missile launchers. They gasped in shock and worry. The enemies had the advantage.

"Game over, kid," said Sixshot.

MechaInfinite chuckled evilly, **"You've lost, brats."**

"Fox Tail Inferno!" The female voice exclaimed.

Sevenstrike, MechaInfinite and Sixshot looked up and saw that they were surrounded by the small blue flames on top to the ground. The blue flames lighted up, burning them hotter and hotter before knocking them out.

Rainbow Dash looked shock and surprise, "What- What just happen?!"

Flare Tiger gasped. She smiled in realization, "I know who did attack was." She turned and spotted a Digimon named Kyubimon, standing behind of them. She exclaimed happily, "Kyubimon! And this could mean!"

Spike and Blaze Leo jumped off Kyubimon's back. She then disappeared in light. They waved and exclaimed happily, "Hey there!"

Ben and his friends gasped in shock. Fluttershy, Scootaloo, Jade and Scruffy; who had both Nyx and Iris Heart Shield on his back. They survived the attacks. Ben and his friends approached to Fluttershy and her friends, near to the building.

"You're okay?! How?!" Ben asked in concern and happily.

Spike smirked, "We saw some mechanical Griffons charging and attacking the cities and buildings! And so, we had to get out at once!"

Blaze Leo smirked, "With the help of Renamon's, we've got out in time and beat those three machine for good!"

Fluttershy nodded her head, "Yes. And you've made it in time. We have _2 minutes_ to spare."

Ben and Flare Tiger smiled, looking at each other with the happy smiles. They took two T-Virus Medicine Jars from Ben's saddlebag.

Ben smiled, "Hurry, we need to give medicine to Nyx and Iris Heart Shield at once."

"Right," agreed Flare Tiger.

**_BOOM!_**

Ben and his friends gasped and yelped in shock and feared. They turned to the west and found the gigantic metallic dragon with large wings and on his right was the large guns and and left was the large claw. He roared wildly.

Tailtech gasped, "Oh no! It's Machine Dragoon! He's here!"

Ben groaned angrily, "Damn it! Not now!"

"Please! No!" Flare Tiger exclaimed in anger and worry.

Machine Dragoon growled in anger, **_"If you want to get the job done, then you had to do it by yourself!"_**

Lance turned to his friends, "Run! Take cover!"

Ben, Flare Tiger, Dragon Kick, Tailtech and Rainbow Dash headed to the East door while Lance took Fluttershy, Jade, Spike, Blaze Leo, Scootaloo and the carried Nyx and Scootaloo of Scruffy to the West door.

Machine Dragoon chuckled evilly, **_"You can run, but you cannot hide from the Wrath of Machine Dragoon. Prepare yourself, fools."_** Machine Dragoon's right large guns' top glowed in yellowish. He locked up at his target and aiming at the building. He chuckled evilly, **_"GIGA CANON!"_**

Machine Dragoon blasted his right armed-canon in unleashing the yellowish beam at the building. **_BOOM! _**The building started collapsing and breaking into pieces like an earth swallowing the building to the ground.

Machine Dragoon chuckled evilly and loudly, _**"It looks like you have lost the battle."**_

During the collapsing and breaking building, Ben and his friends falling in midair to the ground, along with Lance and his friends, and screaming in fear. Nyx and Iris Heart Shield turned and glance at Ben and Flare Tiger. They sobbed and cried in pain, loss and despair, looking at Ben and Flare Tiger. They cried back in pain and despair.

**"MOMMY!"** Iris Heart Shield cried.

**"DADDY!"** Nyx screamed.

**"NYX!"** Ben screamed.

**"IRIS!"** Flare Tiger screamed.

Two parents and two sick children screamed and cried in pain, loss and despair when looking at each other. Ben and his friends cried and screamed in fear, loss and despair, and they continued falling into the world of darkness.

Ben and his friends were so close to be together. They were so close in saving Nyx and Iris Heart Shield. Is this the end? Has the time ran out?

_To be continued..._

Review and suggest...


	5. Elements of Shields

**Chapter 5: Elements of Shields**

In the world of darkness, Nyx and Iris Heart Shield falling on midair. Their eyes were tired and exhuasted like they had wasted so much of their energies and powers. They were alone, not a sign of their friends and family. Not even the sign of beauty gardens and cities. Where were they? Were they separated?

Nyx breathed lightly, feeling she had no hope and live to move on. Her tears came out from both of her eyes, flowing down on her face. She said, _'What... What happen... Is this the end? I guess it is... Sorry... daddy...'_ She sniffed and sobbed, remembering the happy times with Twilight Sparkle and her friends. She sniffed, '_Mommy... goodbye. And I'm happy... to see you... one last time...'_

_'It can't be... I just... I just found... my family...'_ said Iris Heart Shield. She sobbed and sniffed in upset, _'Everything I did and want... finally come true... I just... just found it... But now... it's gone...'_

Both Nyx and Iris Heart Shield sobbed and cried in pain, loss and despair. They closed their eyes. They never wanted to be alone! They wanted to live! They wanted to make more friends! They wanted to have fun and adventures with them! They wanted to be with their families! They refuse wanted to go!

**_BLINK!_**

A glowing golden bright light shined on both Nyx and Iris Heart Shield. They opened their eyes and looked at the glimpse of a light. They moaned painfully and gloomy, wondering what was it about. They turned and followed the light. They continued floating and flying towards the golden rays of light. It glowed brighter and bigger than before, glaring and blinding both Nyx and Iris Heart Shield.

* * *

Opening their eyes, and they blinked for three times. Nyx and Iris Heart Shield moaned painfully and moody, slowly waking up from the straw beds-like. They groaned before they stretched themselves out much. They looked around of their surroundings. They found themselves in the sewer. They looked in front of them were the happy masks of Spike and Blaze Leo, who also had tears flowing down.

**"Sisters!" **Spike and Blaze Leo cried. Both of them quickly hugged Nyx and Iris Heart Shield tight and hard. "You're alright!"

Nyx and Iris Heart Shield looked surprise and shock. They wondered of what was that about, yet they were glad and happy to know that there were some ponies to care for them. They hugged both Spike and Blaze Leo back.

Both of them departed from the hugging and asked, "What's going on?"

"Thanks to me, I manage to bring you guys here safely," explained a familiar voice. Nyx and Iris Heart Shield turned. They gasped, looking at Ashley, who was sitting near to them. She smiled, "I'm so glad to see you fine and safe from dangers."

"Ashley!" Nyx and Iris Heart Shield exclaimed happily, and hugged her back.

"Hi Nyx," said the soft familiar voice.

Nyx and Iris Heart Shield departed and turned to Fluttershy, Lance Justicestrike, Jade and Scootaloo, who were emerging from the darkness of the sewer's entrance. They gasped happily. Nyx and Iris Heart Shield jumped off from the beds and headed straight to both Fluttershy and Lance. They both hugged them tight.

"Oh my... That is nice of you, Nyx," said Fluttershy. She nuzzled and snuggled Nyx's head gently. She continued, "You are very healthy now. Thank goodness."

"Nice to see you healthy and alive from the dead." Lance Justicestrike said.

Nyx and Iris Heart Shield looked and gasped in shock, hearing of what Lance had said. The rest yelped in shock of Lance had said.

"What do you mean_'healthy and alive from the dead'_?" Nyx asked in concern.

Iris Heart Shield looked worry and scared, asked: "What- What's going on?"

Everyone but Nyx and Iris Heart Shield looked at each other, with their concern and worry looks. They breathed deeply. They had to tell Nyx and Iris Heart Shield about what had happen...

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Fluttershy, Lance, Jade, Spike, Blaze Leo, Scootaloo, Nyx, Iris Heart Shield and Scruffy were screaming in fear and falling. Jade made Scruffy disappeared. Nyx and Iris Heart Shield coughed out in pain for few times. Giving their last breathe, Nyx and Iris Heart Shield closed their eyes._

_Spike and Blaze Leo turned and spotted the closing eyes of Nyx and Iris Heart Shield, and there was not a sign of their movement. They gasped in shock. Fluttershy, Lance, Jade and Scootaloo gasped in shock and worry. Before any of them could do, they were stopped and being levitated as well as Nyx and Iris Heart Shield. They looked down, and found below them was Dragoking and Ashley._

Fluttershy narrated,

**_"While we were separated from Ben and others, both of you looked like you had almost had your life out. It was lucky that we were saved by Ashley and Dragoking."_**

_Fluttershy, Lance, Jade, Spike, Blaze Leo and Scootaloo gasped happily. They turned and looked at Nyx and Iris Heart Shield looked dead and loss. They gasped in pain and shock, feared it was too true for them to believe..._

_Dragoking lowered Fluttershy and her friends down. Lance and Fluttershy quickly checked on the foreheads of Nyx and Iris Heart Shield, hoping to see if there was a fever or life. They checked on Nyx and Iris Heart Shield's pulses. Both Lance and Fluttershy gasped in shock. They turned to their friends, giving them a shook of their heads._

_Spike, Blaze Leo, Jade, Scootaloo, Ashley and Dragoking looked and gasped in shock. They sobbed and cried in despair and pain, looking at dead bodies of Nyx and Iris Heart Shield. They were gone. They had lost Nyx and Iris Heart Shield..._

_Lance breathed deeply, __**"We didn't want to believe you both were gone. We want to believe that you're still alive but instead it was too true for us... T-Virus had killed you both."**_

_Lance and Fluttershy explained, __**"Until a light came..."**_

_The glowing lights on both Nyx and Iris Heart Shield appeared and blinded on Lance and his friends. For the moment later, it dispersed and disappeared. They looked up again and looked at Nyx and Iris Heart Shield. Two young fillies coughed a bit while breathing slowly and gently._

_**"And then, you both were alive!"**__ Fluttershy exclaimed happily._

_Lance Justicestrike took two jars of T-Virus medicine to Nyx and Iris Heart Shield. They took a sip on the medicine. Fluttershy and her friends breathed lightly. Nyx and Iris Heart Shield were safe and sound from T-Virus. For now..._

_**"We didn't want to take that chance, so we had to give T-Virus medicine to you both. The T-Virus had been dealt with," **__narrated Lance Justicestrike, __**"But we still had no idea of how and what lights came from. They save you alive."**_

_Flashback Ended_

* * *

Nyx and Iris Heart Shield looked shock and surprise of how they had managed to live on and survive the T-Virus after 30 minutes had passed...

"Yeah, I can tell of that looks. We really don't know," said Scootaloo, "But most important of all to see you alive."

"Yeah, that's important!" Jade exclaimed happily.

Ashley smiled before she breathed lightly, "Listen, guys. Dragoking and I've got to go now." Everyone but Lance gasped in shock and concern. She continued, "My dad will be expecting me back for dinner. And trust me, if he finds out that I am here, he's gonna kill me."

Everyone looked at each other, hummed lightly in worry. They knew what Ashley had said was true. Shadow Dragon will be suspicious of her _'missing'_. She had to return home at once before anymore of Dark Mystic Ponies discovered her 'treachery' helping.

Lance nodded his head, "We got it, so take care of yourselves." He then hugged her, and whispered to her ears: "Make sure you look after your own mom and our dad. Got it?"

Ashley nodded her head, "Thank you, big brother. Take care of yours too."

Both Lance and Ashley departed from hugging. Lance and his friends watched and looked at both Ashley and Dragoking leaving the sewers and returning to her home. They wished her safe and sound from danger.

Now... Lance, Fluttershy and their friends must find the rest and escaped the dreaded and dark Android City of Dark Mystic Realm.

* * *

Lance, Fluttershy, Nyx, Iris Heart Shield, Spike, Blaze Leo, Jade and Scootaloo exited out from the sewers, by climbing up the stairs to the top where they found another dreaded and dead city-like. They crossed the hallway of city. And so far, they found nothing again. It was empty and quiet. Not a sign of anyone or Dark Mystic Machines, or even heard of them too. It was like none of them were here...

**_SCREAM!_**

Fluttershy and her friends gasped in concern and shock, heard someone's screaming. It echoed across the area. They looked around of their surroundings, wondering and concerning of where the screaming come from...

"Where did it come from?" Spike asked in concern.

Scootaloo narrowed her eyes in concern an feared, "Not sure. But I don't like it."

**_SCREAM!_**

Fluttershy and her friends looked around, hoping to find the screaming crowds for few times.**_SCREAM! _**They turned to their west: an old and abandoned factory. It was coming from there. Why would the scream came from the factory? What was in there? They approached and entered the factory. They sneaked slowly and cautiously towards the bridge's handler. They took a peek on the situation. They all gasped in shock and concern.

Fluttershy and her friends saw the thousands of little furry humanoid Bushwoolies were working and building machinery items and weapons, and the army and group of Dark Mystic Machine Ponies, Dragons and Griffons. They were all chained by their necks and hands, continued building and manufacturing the machines.

"Oh no!" Fluttershy exclaimed in concern, yet softly. "The Bushwoolies! How could those Dark Mystic Ponies mistreated those poor and gentle creatures?!"

"Tsk," Jade scoffed angrily, "Fluttershy, these are Dark Mystic Ponies. They don't care of who they hurt and planned to do, their main concern and mission is to rule the world. And trust me, these guys are not good signs."

Lance breathed lightly, "Jade's right. These ponies don't care about lives but to themselves."

Scootaloo groaned angrily, slammed both of her hooves on each other hard, "It made me so ticked to kill that freak!"

Iris Heart Shield moaned in pain and scared, seeing most of Bushwoolies suffered in working on manufacturing and building the machines. She asked shyly and feared: "Can we save them?"

Blaze Leo smiled and nodded his head, "We will sis, but who was in-charge?"

Spike looked around of his surroundings, finding the source and pony-in-charge of the operation. He then looked ahead of him. He gasped, spotted the familiar penguin, standing on the pillar and near to the console. He yelled angrily at the Bushwoolies in working hard and quick. He also blamed them for making Machine Dragoon putting him in-charge of unnecessary works.

Spike glared at the penguin, "Who is that?! That guy is no friend."

Lance nodded his head, "That's Cobblepot. That penguin was the business black market manager. But he got himself caught by Princess Celestia and Azure Phoenix before they thrown him out of business."

"In other words, that guy is working with Machine Dragoon." Blaze Leo concluded.

With Lance's nodded, everyone glared at Cobblepot for being unkind and selfish warlord. They all mumbled angrily, feeling like they wanted to kick and punch his face to the death. Both Nyx and Iris Heart Shield glanced at the sight of sorrowful and painful Bushwoolies, who were continuously and none-stop in working, building and manufacturing the machines.

Nyx and Iris Heart Shield looked scared and worry, like they were completely useless and hopeless for not helping the poor.

Nyx and Iris Heart Shield sobbed and let their tears came down, and said: _"I... I wish... I wish to help them... I wish to be... strong..."_

With the words they spoke and their teardrop fell off from their face, they dropped to the ground. Their bodies glowed in bright light before theirs turned into navy and cyan lights. They glowed brighter and brighter.

Noticing the lights, Fluttershy, Blaze Leo and Spike from left and Lance, Jade and Scootaloo turned to the middle. The lights blinded their eyes.

**"NYX!"** Fluttershy, Spike, Jade and Scootaloo cried.

**"IRIS!"** Lance and Blaze Leo cried.

Both Nyx and Iris Heart Shield were lifted to midair while their bodies continued glowing and glaring across the large and long hall of factory.

Noticing the Lights, Bushwoolies stopped and turned, found the lights glaring on them. They all gasped in surprise, and awed happily and joy. They had never felt that light since Megan brought and used for their salvation. They can feel it again.

Cobblepot looked around and noticed Bushwoolies had stopped their works. He groaned and growled in anger, "What the # #$ is the meaning of this?! Light show?! GET THEM BACK TO THEIR WORKS! NOW!"

Dark Mystic Machine Ponies approached and beaten most of Bushwoolies in continuing their works. The Bushwoolie received the pain from their soft and painful furry skin of theirs, yet they feel nothing like they had become zombies. They continued looking at two bright lights of navy and cyan.

Cobblepot noticed the lights glaring. He looked up and saw unwanted guests in his factory. He groaned angrily, "Oi! What the hell are you doing in my factory?!" Fluttershy and her friends but Nyx and Iris Heart Shield yelped and gasped in fear, they had been spotted. He groaned angrily before shouted: "Get them! **GET THEM NOW!**"

Dark Mystic Machine Ponies charged in and aimed their blasters at Fluttershy and her friends.

**"BUSTED!" **Fluttershy and her friends but Nyx and Iris Heart Shield exclaimed in fear.

Outnumbered and outmatched Fluttershy and her friends were, yet they knew they had to do it. They jumped and attacked the Dark Mystic Machine Ponies. Transformed into her Element Evolution Mode, Fluttershy dodged the fought and often tripped the machinery ponies to the ground while using her Rosin' Crystal Petal for protection. Spike and Blaze Leo punched and kicked on the Machine Ponies. Jade Adventure blasted her Unicorn Bursts while Scootaloo used the bat and smacked her enemies to the ground hard. Lance used his Twin Navy and Crimson Swords in slashing, thrusting and swinging on his enemies.

Fluttershy and her friends continued fighting and battling against the enemies in hard and quick. The Bushwoolies remained in silent and quiet while staring at the lights. Nyx and Iris Heart Shield remained still and standing on the platform while in midair.

Cobblepot glared at the sights of the light, knew and realized of what was going on.

"So, you were the responsible of this mess?! And you're the _%##$_ that bloody prince was trying to save," asked Cooblepot in anger. He took a gun out, aiming at both Nyx and Iris Heart Shield. He chuckled a bit, "Nothing personal, just business. Your heads will show your daddy and mommy that you're 'alive'. Take this!"

**_BANG!_**

Heard of the sound, Fluttershy and her friends stopped their battles. They turned to their backs. They gasped in shock. Two bullets were stopped by the half shields of navy and cyan. It disappeared. with angered and raged eyes, Nyx and Iris Heart Shield glared at Cobblepot.

Frightened by their appearances and abilities, Cobblepot yelped in fear. He turned and looked below him were staring Bushwoolies. He gasped in surprise. He chuckled lightly, knew what needed to be done.

"Androids! Kill all of Bushwoolies! This will teach them a lesson!"

Obeyed his order, some Dark Mystic Machine Ponies aimed their blasters at the staring Bushwoolies, preparing to fire and destroy their enemies.

Fluttershy and her friends gasped in fear and concern, "No!"

Cobblepot chuckled loudly: **"FIRE!"**

Heard of what Cobblepot planning, both Nyx and Iris Heart Shield waved their left hooves at once.**_BANG!_** Dark Mystic Machine Ponies blasted their guns at Bushwoolies, but instead, they had their heads blasted and destroyed by... transparent cyan shields?! Other Dark Mystic Machine Ponies were about to fire their guns at Fluttershy and her friends. Instead, their heads got cut off... by the spinning and swinging boomerang navy shields.

Most of Dark Mystic Machine Ponies blown and destroyed by two transparent navy and cyan shields.

Cobblepot yelped and gasped in shock in looking at the scene. All of his Dark Mystic Machine Ponies were destroyed by... two mere filies?! The scene of his defeated by two filies had sent shiver to his spine. He looked up and looking at Nyx and Iris Heart Shield, who now breaking free of Bushwoolies' chains and cuffs.

"What- What are you?!" Cobblepot asked in fear.

Nyx and Iris Heart Shield looked up and glared at him, "We are the Twin Wielders of Element of Shield. You are not welcome for harming innocents, Cobblepot!"

Cobblepot screamed in fear. He quickly turned and escaped the factory at once.

Nyx and Iris Heart Shield flew and landed on the ground. They both smiled. Using their magic and along with their friends, they broke the chains to pieces, allowing Bushwoolies freed from their imprisonment. Everyone cheered happily.

Lance gasped in shock, in hearing of what Nyx and Iris Heart Shield had said. Why didn't he noticed it from the beginning?!

"It makes sense..." said Lance. Everyone looked at him. He smiled and explained, "Now I know how Nyx and Iris Heart Shield managed to return from the death after 30 minutes. That was because... the Twin Element of Shields saved them!"

**"REALLY?!"** Everyone but Bushwoolies asked in shock and surprise.

Lance nodded his head and explained, "Legends speak that Element of Shield has two sides: Offense and Defense. An Offense attacks and defeats his enemies while Defense protects the weaks. And not only that, they also give the gifted power: healing. They restored Nyx and Iris Heart Shield back to live for us to save them!"

Fluttershy gasped, "Then, that means -!"

"They were both chosen as Wielders of Twin Element of Shields!" Spike and Blaze Leo exclaimed in shock and surprise.

Jade and Scootaloo gasped in surprise and shock: **"AWESOME!"**

Everyone cheered happily for both Nyx and Iris Heart Shield. They saved the lives of Bushwoolies, as well as their friends. They both smiled happily.

Knew something's important need to deal with, Lance cleared his throat, "We need to go. We've gotta to find Ben, Rainbow Dash and others now before Machine Dragoon finds us. He knows what we are capable of since Nyx and Iris Heart Shield had Twin Element of Shields."

"Right!" Everyone agreed.

One thing they must do: escape the Android City before things get any worst...

* * *

**_SCREAM!_**

At the Command Center, Cobblepot was thrown to the console hard. The penguin squawked and yelped in fear before screaming in fear. He covered himself tight. Machine Dragoon snarled in anger since he received the report from Cobblepot. He was not happy that Twin Element of Shield had saved both Nyx and Iris Heart Shield.

Cobblepot bowed down, while shivering in fear and worry, begging for mercy: "Please sir! Had mercy for me! I beg of you!"

Machine Dragoon grunted angrily, making Cobblepot to be quiet.

Freeze and Blackpsychic approached and bowed before to their master, awaiting for the next order. They knew Machine Dragoon refused to stop until his enemies were dealt with!

**_"Evacuate the Android City now! Gather all of the necessary needs for our battles,"_** Machine Dragoon ordered. Freeze and Blackpsychic looked at him, with their shock and concern eyes. He growled in anger, **_"This time, I will end the battles once and for all. None shall stand in my way! I do not care of the mission. I care for one: Destruction of my enemies!"_**

"My lord!" Freeze and Blackpsychic exclaimed.

Machine Dragoon growled in anger and wild. He will made sure that none shall stand his way. He will destroy them all. Once he destroyed them, they stay destroyed!

_To be continued..._

Review and Suggest...


	6. A Light That Never Fade

**Chapter 6: A Light Never Fades**

In the hallway of dark empty underground area, filled with some fences and rooms; 25 Dark Mystic Machine Ponies were guarding the underground and keeping their optics on the intruders...

**_BOOM!_**

First three android ponies blown and blasted into pieces. 22 Dark Mystic Machine Ponies turned to their right. They spotted the whitish smoke. Suspecting their enemies, they quickly fired their guns at the intruders.

After some blasting, they turned and looked at each other, giving a nod. They headed straight and approached to the smoke. They prepared to fire their guns at their enemies. Entered the smoke, they searched and looked everywhere on their targets.

**_SLASH!_**

First two Dark Mystic Machine Ponies had their heads cut! Dark Mystic Machine Ponies looked around of their surroundings, preparing to fire their guns at the enemies. Each time they moved and turned around of their surroundings, they got blasted, slashed, pierced, stroke and thrust by unknown enemies on their chests, heads, backs, limbs and necks.

For the moment later, the smoke dispersed. The Dark Mystic Machine Ponies were destroyed and broken from parts. Their bodies were laid on the ground.

Ben, Rainbow Dash, Dragon Kick, Tailtech and Flare Tiger looked around of their surroundings. They survived the attacks from Machine Dragoon too. Ben looked angry and upset. Flare Tiger looked worried and scared. Rainbow Dash, Dragon Kick and Tailtech panted. He and his friends were separated from his daughter and others.

Ben looked up and shouted: **"NYX! WHERE ARE YOU?!"**

**"IRIS!"** Flare Tiger shouted.

Rainbow Dash yelped in concern, shushed at Ben: "Keep it down, Ben! We're too tired to keep on moving. We need to rest now."

"Rainbow's right. If you keep screaming, we're going to attract more Machine Ponies! We'll be dead," agreed Dragon Kick.

"We should rest," suggested Tailtech.

Ben groaned angrily, turned and glared at his friends, "No! We're not going to wait here! Nyx and Iris Heart Shield need us! We need to find them now!" He turned to the front, "I've got to. I nearly lost her to Tso Lan twice. I'm not going to let it happen again!"

Flare Tiger sighed, "Ben's right. We've gotta find them."

**"NYX!"** Ben screamed out loudly.

Tailtech groaned angrily. He jumped and slammed Ben to the ground. Ben turned to Tailtech.

Tailtech glared at Ben, "Ben, shut up now! If you keep on like this, we'll be dead!"

Ben groaned angrily, "If we don't do something, then Nyx and Iris Heart Shield would be killed! And I am not going to let that happen! Nyx is too important!"

Tailtech groaned angrily, "You'd better listen to me, Ben! Don't try to be brave or stupid! If you keep on like this, then the fault is not ours but yours, Ben!"

"Shut up!" Ben shouted angrily.

Ben punched on Tailtech's face for three times, making him to punch back on his face. Rainbow Dash, Flare Tiger and Dragon Kick yelped in fear and concern. They quickly approached and apprehended them while begging them to stop fighting at once.

**_THUMP!_**

Ben and Tailtech stopped their fighting. Rainbow Dash apprehended Ben while Dragon Kick did to Tailtech. Flare Tiger turned to her back, along with her friends. They spotted the black pony figure coming from distance. It was walking. Someone was following them.

"Who... Who was that?!" Rainbow Dash asked.

Dragon Kick gulped, "I don't know. I don't like it too."

Flare Tiger nodded her head, "I'd say get ready now! Whoever it was, it's not gonna be good!"

Rainbow Dash transformed into her Rainbow Power Mode and armed her Magical Nunchuks. Dragon Kick and Flare Tiger armed themselves with their hooves. Tailtech armed with his gun. Ben armed with Master Sword. They prepared themselves in against their enemies, as their mysterious enemy approaching.

Ben turned to Tailtech. He breathed lightly. "Tailtech, I'm sorry what I did to you. I was worried and scared that -!"

"It's okay," interrupted Tailtech, "If it were to me, I would have been worry and scared for someone I care. And trust me, it's not very pretty." Ben looked down. Tailtech patted on his back, "Don't worry, Ben. We'll get out of here, I promise. After that, we'll save and get Nyx and our friends out of this nightmare world."

Ben smiled, "Thanks..." He turned to the front. He held his Master Sword tightly. He turned and looked at his friends readied to fight. He spoke, "Okay, guys. You all know what to do?" His friends nodded their heads. He nodded, "Good. This is going to be a nasty fight."

Ben and his friends remained standing and held their weapons tight, watching and looking at the approaching black figure. For the moment later, he slowly formed a dark navy metallic form of Pegasus with spiky mane, his eyes were crimson and his hooves were covered by golden gauntlets.

"Who is that?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Another Android Pony? That is so classic."

Dragon Kick shook his head, "Classic or not, he's still our enemy. We had to deal with it now!"

Spotted the familiar metallic pony, Flare Tiger gasped in surprise and shock. She exclaimed in happiness, "Metalgear!"

Everyone stopped and gasped in shock and surprise. Metalgear?! How did she know him?!

Flare Tiger galloped towards Metalgear. She jumped and hugged him tight. He hugged her. Ben and his friends had their weapons lowered, seeing and knowing Metalgear was Flare Tiger's ally and friend. They approached him.

"Who is he, Flare Tiger?" Ben asked in concern.

"And why is he a robot?" Tailtech asked.

Flare Tiger smiled and turned to her friends. She explained, "I'd never forget about his metallic face of his. Metalgear was or used to be Machine Dragoon's top agent. His mission was to locate and assassinate my 'uncle' Lance Justicestrike because he had been spying on his enemy's work. But Metalgear got himself captured by us from Digitrisland. We reprogram and changed his savage and assassinating ways into out good, kind and warm-felt robot."

She turned to Metalgear and asked, "Metal, what are you doing here?"

Metalgear beeped before he spoke: _"After we received call from one of our contacts and arrived at Android City, I was awaiting for Lance's order when he left to save you. For passed 24 hours, there was no sign of it. So, I came here by myself for my objective: search for the survivors. Machine Dragoon's system cannot recognize the biological machines such as me."_

Rainbow huffed, "You could have call Flare Tiger, instead of sneaking behind on us."

Dragon Kick nodded his head, "The last thing I want was to deal with some giant metallic Dragon!"

_"Forgive me," _said Metalgear, bowing before Dragon Kick and Rainbow Dash. He looked at Flare Tiger and her friends, noticing someone or group were missing. He breathed lightly, _"It appears Master Lance, Young Miss Iris Heart Shield and Young Master Blaze Leo remained missing and lost."_

Flare Tiger nodded her head, "Yup. That's the bad news. And we need your help." She smirked and snickered, "Think you can handle it?"

Metalgear nodded his head, _"Affirmative. Initiate Wireless Connection! Operation: Search and Rescue Lance Justicestrike, Blaze Leo and Iris Heart Shield!"_

Metalgear's wings lifted up high. The metallic and cable wires came out and attached to the ceiling's. His eyes glowed in crimson, like he was activating something. Everyone gasped in shock and surprise in seeing Metalgear's ability.

"Did he say _'search and rescue'_?" Ben asked hopefully.

Flare Tiger nodded her head, "Using his wireless connection to Machine Dragoon's computers, he can search and find of what he was looking for. If he can find them, then he can find Nyx, Fluttershy, Spike, Scootaloo and Jade."

Ben breathed lightly, "Thank my mother. I hope we can find her and others in time."

For the moment passed, Metalgear continued in searching of Lance and others._**BEEP!**__"Alert! Masters' Location located and confirmed!"_ Everyone gasped in shock and surprise. He continued, _"Location located due to our South. Distance: 100 meters. Status: Healthy and Alive! Position: Safe from Dangers!"_

Everyone in the room gasped in surprise and shock, hearing that Nyx, Iris Heart Shield and the rest were fine and okay. They prepared themselves in leaving...

**_BOOM!_** Ben and his friends yelped in shock and surprise, feeling the ground shaking like there was an earthquake! BOOM! They turned to their back. They yelped and gasped in shock and concern. They encountered Machine Dragoon.

Machine Dragoon chuckled, **_"I was hoping to find Cobblepot's Factory to deal with these fillies, but instead, I found you, puny little insects."_**

**"MACHINE DRAGOON!"** Ben and his friends but Metalgear exclaimed in fear and worry. Why now?! They were not ready to deal with him! They need to find Nyx and others now!

Machine Dragoon looked down and spotted Metalgear with Ben and his friends. He growled in anger, **_"The traitorous Metalgear. Who would have thought that you would take the chance in to save these indigenous live forms? You usually calculate the situation before initiating the action."_** He roared in anger, **_"And now, I will have your head!"_**

Machine Dragoon charged right at Metalgear while roared in anger.

Metalgear transformed into a blue humanoid robot form and his right hand transformed into a shotgun-like. His gun's edge glowed in blue, preparing to fight with his enemies.

Metalgear spoke, _"Miss Flare Tiger. Be advice: Escape and search your daughter. Action: Engage the enemy! Status of my condition: 50% Surviving the Attacks of Machine Dragoon."_

Concern and worry for Metalgear, Flare Tiger nodded her head firmly, her daughter and friends need her and others. She spoke, "Take care, bro." She turned to her friends, "Come on! Let's jet!"

Flare Tiger turned and headed off. Ben and his friends turned and followed her at once. They had to save Nyx and their remaining friends, yet concern for Metalgear's facing against Machine Dragoon.

Metalgear charged while blasted his canon at Machine Dragoon's body. He slide down, crossing below of Machine Dragoon to the end. He turned blasted his canon at Machine Dragoon. Machine Dragoon turned and fire his right-armed canon at Metalgear, who quickly dodged to his left and fired at him. Machine Dragoon roared angrily, continued striking his claw and blasting his right-armed gun at Metalgear, who kept dodging and jumping while firing back at his enemy.

Ben and his friends continued running to the South, hoping to find Nyx and others...

* * *

Nyx, Iris Heart Shield, Fluttershy, Lance Justicestrike, Scootaloo, Spike, Blaze Leo and the remaining Bushwoolies left Copplebot's Factory and headed to the underground area, journeying to the North of underground. They had hope to escape the Android City and find the rest of their friends.

Iris Heart Shield and Nyx stopped and gasped in shock and surprise. Fluttershy, Lance Justicestrike, Scootaloo, Spike, Blaze Leo and the remaining Bushwoolies turned to both Iris Heart Shield and Nyx. What's wrong with them?

Nyx and Iris Heart Shield spoke, "They're here..." Their friends looked and awed in confusion. They continued, "They're coming for us..."

Not sure of what Nyx and Iris Heart Shield had said, they armed themselves in battle. Lance Justicestrike held his Twin Swords, Fluttershy transformed into her Rainbow Power Mode, Jade transformed into her Battle Mode, Spike, Blaze Leo and Scootaloo armed themselves for their enemies' arrival.

Looking in front of them, they saw some black figures coming out from it. Whoever they were, Fluttershy and her friends were ready.

Coming out from the darkness, it revealed themselves to be Ben, Rainbow Dash, Flare Tiger, Dragon Kick and Tailtech. They were charging and running right at Nyx, Iris Heart Shield and their friend. They cried and called their names happily. And their lost best friends called back.

Both sides charged and galloped towards them. Ben, Spike Nyx hugged together. Flare Tiger hugged Lance Justicestrike, Blaze Leo and Iris Heart Shield. Rainbow Dash hugged Scootaloo and Fluttershy. Dragon Kick and Jade Adventure hugged together. Tailtech smiled happily, looking at the sight of reunion. Everything was back to normal. Nothing had gone wrong...

**_BOOM!_**

The underground shaken hard. The area itself were collapsing from the ceilings. Its rubble and debris fell to the ground, causing Ben and his friends yelped and gasped in shock and frightened.

"Everypony! We had to get out of here now!" Ben exclaimed.

Ben and his friends turned and quickly escaped before the ceiling continued falling its debris and rubble to the ground hard!

* * *

Ben and his friends had manage to escape to the top. They panted and coughed out painfully, tirelessly and exhausted. They were safe from harm...

They looked up and spotted Metalgear, who was completely injured and wounded, continued blasting his gun at Machine Dragoon, who continued stomping his feet and firing his right-armed gun at his enemy. Metalgear managed to dodged back for three times before blasting his gun at Machine Dragoon's head. Machine Dragoon roared in anger, using his claws, swiped Metalgear off the ground hard and away from him.

Machine Dragoon roared in anger and wildly.

Metalgear fell right on Ben and his friends. They held and helped him up and checking on him whether he was okay and alright.

_"Status: Badly Damages. Request: Require repairs."_ Metalgear said.

"Hold on, buddy," said Lance, "We're gonna get you out."

"No!" Rainbow denied. Everyone gasped in concern and shock, worrying of what Rainbow was going to say. She narrowed her eyes at Machine Dragoon, "We're gonna end this battle once and for all! We are not going to let that hunk a junk win the battle!"

Everyone gasped in shock, yet they knew Rainbow Dash was right. They had to end the battle at once! They armed themselves in battle.

"Ultimate Beam Blast!" Fluttershy exclaimed, opening her large eyes and hypnotized at Machine Dragoon.

"Sonic Rainboom Blast!" Rainbow Dash shouted, maximizing her speed and powers in charging right at Machine Dragoon.

"Dragon Hyper Beam!" Dragon Kick blasted the bluish powerful beam at Machine Dragoon.

"Twin Dragoon Strike!" Lance Justicestrike cried, charging with his swinging swords.

"Sword Beam!" Ben cried, blasted his Master Sword's powerful attack at his enemies.

"Tiger Claws!" Flare Tiger charged in and stroke her claws at her enemies.

_"Metal Canon!" _Metalgear blasted his Canon at his enemies.

"Technical Giga Blast!" Tailtech used his missile launcher and blasted.

Eight powerful attacks blasted at Machine Dragoon, along with Bushwoolies charging and beating on Machine Dragoon's body, limbs and head for several times. Spike, Scootaloo, Jade Adventure and Blaze Leo remain guarding and protecting Nyx and Iris Heart Shield.

Annoyed by unstoppable and nonsense attacks, Machine Dragoon growled and groaned in anger.

**_"ENOUGH!" _**Machine Dragoon roared in anger, aiming his right armed canon in front of him, **_"Take this! HYPER CANON!"_**

Machine Dragoon blasted the very powerful yellowish beam blasting right at Ben, his friends and Bushwoolies hard and blown away from him while destroying thousands of building into pieces, rubble and debris.

The building had turned into ruined city. Ben and his friends were knocked out and injured. But most of Bushwoolies were wounded and injured while some were killed. Nyx, Iris Heart Shield, Spike, Blaze Leo, Jade and Scootaloo looked shock, worry and scared.

Machine Dragoon chuckled evilly, turning and aiming his right-armed canon at the children ponies,**_"You're next! Now DIE! GIGA CANON!"_**

Machine Dragoon blasted his right armed canon at Nyx and Iris Heart Shield. The children screamed in fear and agony. Nyx and Iris Heart Shield jumped up and held their hooves out, showing and unleashing very powerful transparent cerulean shield in front of their enemies. It blocked the attacks from the blasts for the moment.

The blast from Machine Dragoon continued piercing and breaking through the shield of Nyx and Iris Heart Shield. Both Machine Dragoon, and Nyx and Iris Heart Shield continued battling at each other for a moment.

Machine Dragoon roared in anger, continued unleashing and pushing his beam powered at Nyx and Iris Heart Shield. His blast continued breaching and piercing through the shield. They yelped and gasped in worry, fearing they would lose. They looked around of their surroundings: their friends were injured and feared.

They realized of what happened next if they lose. They yelled angrily and determinedly, firing their blasts back; creating powerful bluish and whitish powerful beam blasted back against Machine Dragoon's beam back to him. Everyone who were knocked out from the battle, woke up and witnessed the battlefield. They were shock and surprise.

Machine Dragoon yelped in shock, seeing his yellowish beam was blasting back at him, continued blasting back. But Nyx's and Iris Heart Shield's powerful blast blasted his Giga Canon back to him, hitting his chest and breaking them into pieces while he screamed in pain.

Nyx and Iris Heart Shield panted before they breathed lightly. Ben and his friends cheered happily, galloped towards both of them. Ben and Flare Tiger hugged their daughters, smiling at them with their proud and happy smiles yet they cried and sobbed. Not tears of pain or despair, but tears of joy.

"Nyx... Thank goodness, you're alright," said Ben, "Good job, Nyx."

"You too, Iris," said Flare Tiger.

"Thank you..." Nyx and Iris Heart Shield smiled and hugged their parents.

Their friends smiled and sobbed happily.

Metalgear turned to Lance Justicestrike and spoke: _"Sir, we must leave at once. I detected some kind of bomb explosion beneath our ground."_

Lance groaned angrily, "Not good. We'd better get out of here."

Metalgear nodded his head, _"Leave it to me, sir."_

* * *

Ben and his friends had manage heading straight to the top building's platform where Lance and Metalgear had hidden their helicopter. Metalgear and Lance took the pilot seat in piloting the helicopter while leaving Ben, his friends and remaining Bushwoolies sat behind of back seats. Using it, they escaped to the sky. **_BOOM!_** From one sector to another, the cities blown into pieces. They looked down and watched the destruction of Android City, blowing up into pieces. And it was in ruins...

Nyx looked at Bushwoolies before looking at Ben, asked: "What are we going to do for Bushwoolies?"

"We can't leave them," said Iris Heart Shield.

Ben smiled, nuzzled Nyx's head, said: "Don't worry. I'm sure we'll find a good sanctuary for them to stay: Mystic Realm, Digitrisland and maybe Ponyville."

Flare Tiger sighed, "Couldn't agree more."

Looked at the devastated and ruined city, Spike sighed, "There was a complete waste of the city."

"I wonder why would they do that?" Blaze Leo asked.

Ben narrowed his eyes at the scene of city's destruction and said, "Whatever it was, Machine Dragoon knew his day would come and ended."

"You mean he wants his city to blow up?!" Rainbow Dash asked in shock.

"Why?" Fluttershy asked.

Tailtech breathed lightly, "If I were Machine Dragoon, he wouldn't want any of his weapons or creations to be taken or occupied by Grimmore when he was killed. Machine Dragoon never trusted him to steal his weapons for theirs to against him."

Scootaloo shrugged, "I guess even a machine like him couldn't bare to face against a monster like Grimmore." She shivered in fear, "I wouldn't."

Spike breathed lightly, "At least, it was over."

Blaze Leo yawned, lying his head over Spike's shoulder, "Yeah... I sure wish to go home now."

Jade moaned and yawned tiredly, "Agreed. This one Mecha Battle is over for me to handle."

Dragon Kick chuckled, "Okay, everyone, take a nap. It's going to be a long way home."

Nyx and Iris Heart Shield yawned loudly before they slept on the cushions. Ben chuckled while nuzzling on her head, and so had Flare Tiger did to hers. Jade, Scootaloo, Spike and Blaze Leo slept. Fluttershy and Rainbow were as well. Dragon Kick noticed both Ben's and Tailtech's looks.

"What is it?" Dragon Kick asked.

"I... I just can't help but wonder," said Tailtech, "What is exactly Machine Dragoon after?"

Ben nodded his head, "Yeah... I'm with you, Tailtech. He was expecting something. But what?"

"I don't know. But I don't like it too."

"Yeah. You did tell us something about him. He wasn't killed, right?"

Tailtech breathed deeply and shook his head, "No. He wasn't. He is Artificial Intelligent Being. And he's a Virus..."

Flare Tiger headed to the pilot's cockpit and having discussion with her uncle Lance Justicestrike.

Flare Tiger smirked, "What do you think about your uncle, gramps?"

Lance smirked, "I would say he's a cool pony." He sighed, "I'm worried about his anger and darkness. How long do you think he withheld that powers? I'm afraid that Dark Mystic Ponies will do anything to bring him to their sides for their purposes."

Flare giggled, "No worries, gramps. Just need a faith. Isn't Grandma Iris told us?"

Lance snickered, "You know, Flare, you're one special kid. I can't remember of how much my mom keep on telling me to have faith." He smirked, "But I can do that. After all, I had experience when I was a kid until I met my half-twins. They don't call me _Lord of Pirates_for nothing."

Flare Tiger smiled and giggled happily.

The helicopter entered the black portal and escaped the Dark Mystic Realm. The battle was over...

* * *

At Dark Mystic Chamber, both Dark Curse and Shadow Dragon had watched the screens of the destruction of Android City and followed by Machine Dragoon's death. They also watched Ben's scene where he had a fight and argument with Tailtech twice. His aura revealed the blackness surrounded his body.

They both smirked evilly, yet disappointed due to Ben's talking with Tailtech and others had calm and reminded him down. He was so close to become one of darkness.

Dark Curse smirked, "Well done, Machine Dragoon. Your performance was wonderful as always."

The screens changed into blackness. It revealed himself to be crimson demonic eyes. He chuckled evilly, **_"Thank you, my lord. I am honored to do it."_**

Dark Curse smirked, "Indeed. Your body will be upgraded into advance and powerful. This is exactly what I had hope for. It seems we were right about Ben since the day he was chosen by Triforce Element, and of course... the day he fought against his enemies and had argument with his friends and family. This is perfect."

Shadow Dragon breathed deeply, "Yet Ben managed to have his Light preventing his Darkness from rising."

Dark Curse breathed lightly, "It matters not. We will try again. Again and again until the day has come. The _Dark Triforce Awakening Prophecy_."

"Yes... Though who was that black Pegasus? I felt his blood and aura... familiar..."

"Do not worry of him. Like Flare Tiger, he has the important role to play for our future and our **_Master's_** plan. Leave now, Shadow Dragon."

Shadow Dragon was silent for the moment before he spoke, "As you wish, my master."

Shadow Dragon turned and exited the chamber, leaving both Dark Curse and Machine Dragoon to have their own discussion in Dark Chamber.

**_"My lord,"_** said Machine Dragoon, **_"Should we not inform him of his first wife's fate?"_**

Dark Curse shook his head, "No... That would create distraction and disturbance for him in his mission. I refuse to let that happen. I would not let this nonsense **_Love_** in my way!" He smirked evilly, "In fact, I'm glad Grimmore learned nothing of what really happens. And he doesn't even know his own **_Master's_** fate and his watch."

**_"That is one of the reason why our shields had grown stronger, as well as our strengths and powers. Powerful enough to surpass that treacherous Dark Elf and his pretending army. And of course, our true motives had hidden."_**

"Yes... Our Master's imprisonment is slowly breaking. Grimmore learned nothing of it. We will find him. And we will bring him out."

**_"But what of Grimmore? As for Smaug, he understood the plan very well yet told his master nothing of it."_**

"That is good enough. Because he knows something powerful enough to end the war. But one step at a time, we must play the part very well until the right time. Let Grimmore do what he wants. He cannot stop our progress, our plans and our rising."

Machine Dragoon chuckled, **_"Yes, I understand it very well, my lord. But first, that pretender Grimmore must go first!"_**

Dark Curse smirked evilly, "Yes... And soon... This Multiverse will know that only one and true Demon God for everyone to be feared of **_him_**, not Grimmore. Everything will go exactly as we hope for..."

Dark Curse chuckled out loudly and evilly, pleased in his achievement of victory and success! Who was his '**_Master_**'?

The End...

**Voice Cast:**  
Jason Marsden: Ben Mare, Shadow Dragon  
Emma Watson: Flare Tiger  
Kate Higgins: Tailtech, Various Bushwoolies  
Daveigh Chase: Nyx  
Dionne Quan: Iris Heart Shield  
Ashleigh Ball: Rainbow Dash  
Adrian Libman: Fluttershy  
Cathy Waseluck: Spike  
Andrew Francis: Blaze Leo  
Madeline Peters: Scootaloo  
James Sie: Dragon Kick  
Stacie Chan: Jade Adventure  
Isaac C. Singleton Jr: Machine Dragoon  
Nolan North: Cobblepot, Various Bushwoolies  
Dee Bradley Baker: Sevenstrike, MechaInfinite, Scruffy, Dragoking the Hydra, Various Bushwoolies  
Maurice LaMarche: Freeze  
David Kaye: Sixshot  
Jesse McCartney: Lance Justicestrike

**Minor Cast:**  
Latham Gaines: Dark Curse  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle, Various Bushwoolies  
Derek Stephen Prince: Metalgear, Various Bushwoolies  
Ashley Johnson: Ashley Twilight

**Author's Notes**:

Finally finished! Next story!

**_Enough of your Tech!_** (Set after **_Attack of the Idiots_**): Dark Mystic Ponies banished Tech, unless he made a small success. Tech chose Mane Six and their friends and family for the redemption. Cutie Mark Crusaders, Sam and Ashley agreed to help Tech to redeem to become the better pony. Can this troublemaker tech geek trusted?

1) **_Master_** that Dark Curse was talking will revealed in Dragon of Darkness.

2) As I had said before, **_Machine Dragoon_** is completely different than Machinedramon's. He was more of **_Vinjax_** (**_Power Rangers RPM_**).

_Review and Suggest..._


End file.
